Scarecrow and Mrs  King: Weathering Revenge
by Grey Fool
Summary: Terrorist, Weather Bureau, and Amanda King...Oh my.  Better Summary inside.  This story will be rated T but there will be a small marked section rated 'M' Slightly AU. Please read and review
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. _

_Feedback: Yes please, let me know what you think of this story. I am still very new at writing fan fiction. Particularly since this is going to be my first multiple chapter story_

_The Summary: Witnessing a murder at Dean's work with no evidence to support such an event, Amanda sets out to prove the local police there was a murder. Meanwhile Lee solves a murder of an informant who died shortly before giving him vital information to National Security. Join Lee and Amanda as they race to try and solve their cases before time runs out. It's a case of Murder, Intrigue and personal revenge in Scarecrow and Mrs. King: Weathering Revenge._

The blood-red sun had finally fallen behind the tree line by the time two people left the Weather Bureau that evening. Though the moon was in a new phase at the moment, the parking lot lights provided enough light that both Amanda and Dean could see well enough to find their cars. As they walked, Dean put his arm around Amanda and pulled her closer to him. The instant she felt his touch, Amanda turned her head away and grimaced.

Ever since she started working with Lee a couple of months ago, she had never been quite comfortable with Dean. At first, Amanda thought it was the lies she had told Dean because she could not tell him about her work with Lee. But lately she was wondering if it was something else.

As they approached the cars, Amanda tried to gently remove the Dean's arm from her shoulder only to feel the grip tighten slightly. Slightly irritated, the Amanda tried to reach for her purse so that she would have an excuse to move away from him to a comfortable distance, but as her hand went to reach for it, all she grabbed was open air. Glancing down, her face wrinkled with frustration when she remembered where the purse was.

"Shoot, Dean I left my purse in your office. Do you mind if I go back and get it?" asked Amanda as she turned towards her not-quite boyfriend and stopped walking.

Dean stopped walking but didn't turn around. Slightly frustrated, he replied, "But honey, we're late in heading back to your place. Let's just take my car so we can get on with our romantic evening." He started walking again when her voice stopped him again.

"Dean, you know I need my car for the multiple job interviews I have tomorrow. Dean, please just give me the keys and I'll be right back."

Dean just shrugged, reached into his pocket for the keys and access card and tossed them to her. Amanda was able to catch the falling objects with her hands and moved quickly to go back inside.

Once she entered, Amanda waved to the security guard and held up the keys and access card as she called out, "just forgot my purse. I'll be right back."

Amanda continued to the security gate, swiped the card, and proceeded through the gate.

She turned left towards the offices and walked down the darkened hallway. Although, Amanda knew there would not really be anybody left for the night, she shivered because it was so spooky being that quiet. Not even her heels made any sounds in the carpeted hallway.

"Come on Amanda, get a grip on yourself. It's not like you are with Lee working on a case for the Agency. Just because the hallway is slightly darkened does not mean there are some bad guys who are going to come up behind you and make a grab for you like they did back at the arcade a couple of weeks ago... but it sure would help if Lee was here."

After making several turns around corners, Amanda finally came upon Dean's office. She pulled out the keys and began trying to unlock the door.

After a few minutes she groaned out loud in frustration, "Oh My Gosh! How many keys does Dean need? I can understand four or five, but almost forty? …Now which key opens the door?"

Once she had the door unlocked, Amanda opened it and spotted her purse sitting on the desk.

After picking it up and closing the door, Amanda was about to turn and walk back outside when she noticed a light shining through an office window in the door of the neighboring office, and a loud thud stopped her.

"That's weird," Amanda mumbled, "what on earth is John doing back here when I swear he left before we did? I don't think I saw his car still in the parking lot."

At first she did not see anything, so Amanda tried to open John's door but found it locked. A moment later three men came into her view. Amanda ducked below the window thinking they had seen her, but when the door didn't open, she slowly stuck her head back above the window's edge. Seeing only a man's back blocking her view, which she recognized as John's, Amanda fully straightened so she could see what was going on.

After a couple of minutes of just staring at John's back, Amanda raised her hand, prepared to knock when John started waving his arms ; making big angry motions with his hands. Suddenly John turned, causing Amanda to duck back below the window.

When no sounds of the door opening were made, Amanda risked a glance up only to find herself mesmerized by the sight of John falling against the door with the look of shock on his face. Slowly but surely, he slid down to the floor leaving a blood trail against the glass. As she continued to stare at the blood smears when a face popped into view: a face that reminded Amanda of a raccoon's face, on a skinny neck with tight black curls for hair. The man turned away then came back when a chubby bleached blond head came into view.

As Amanda stared into two sets of eyes, both faces cracked evil grins and disappeared from view. Finally shaking herself out of her trance, Amanda crawled a few feet from the door, picked herself up, and began to run.

Just as she was about to turn around the first corner, Amanda could hear a door being opened. Not wanting to be caught alone in the hallway, she increased her speed to get out of the building.

Having finally reached the access card gate, Amanda fumbled with the card trying to quickly get on the other side of the gate. After what felt like an eternity, the gate finally granted her access and Amanda walked over to the front desk to talk to the night guard. However, there was no one sitting at the desk.

Amanda groaned and turned towards the front door and began to run again, "Why did the night guard decide to pick this particular time to take a bathroom break? What am I going to do…wait there's Dean. He should be able to help."

As Amanda got within shouting range, she began to call out," Dean! Dean, call the police."

Dean, somewhat startled by the change of Amanda's demeanor, called back out, "Amanda Darling, wha…?"

Amanda, having finally reached him, bent over and grabbed hold of her knees and began to breathe very hard, "Dean, please just call the cops. I saw a murder."

***  
The night air had begun to lose its warmth by the time the police arrived about fifteen minutes later. Amanda tried to warm herself by rubbing her arms but without much luck. She was becoming increasing frustrated with the police. Despite the fact of all that she told him, the policeman that was standing in front of her had been asking the same questions about five times.

Dean was leaning against his car with his eyes closed and ignored everything that was going on. Amanda just shook her head, closed her eyes and rubbed her forehead trying to get rid of the headache she felt coming on. For whatever reason, she was getting the feeling nobody believed her story about seeing John murdered.

The policeman confirmed her fear when he started to talking again, "Now, Mrs. King, give us the story one more time."

Amanda dropped her head and groaned. When she looked back up, frustration was set deeply in her eyes.

"You want to know what happened after having been told five times already? Because I have not changed from my original story in the five times I've told the story before now. All right, all right, all right, look; Dean and I were heading back to our cars after he got off work late when I realized I forgot my purse, which is very unusual because I never forget my purse. Anyway I asked Dean for his keys so I could go back in and get it. I found the purse and was heading back out when I noticed the lights were on in the office next door. I went over to check it out because, I mean, the building should have been vacant since Dean and I were the last ones to leave. All I was going to do was turn off the lights, especially if they were not in use, to save energy because saving energy is so important these days."

Henson cleared his throat causing Amanda to pause.

"Right. Well as I was heading over to the office when I saw John and two other men come into view…"

"This was John, raccoon man, and a heavy set man correct?"

Amanda nodded, "Right. Well as these men came into view, I ducked below the window. When I realized they were not coming through the door, I looked through the window. I ducked back down when John started to turn. When the door didn't open I looked up form my position and saw him fall against the door and leave a blood streak against the window. When I saw the other two men staring at me, I came out here and then Dean called you guys.

"And is that it?"

Amanda groaned again, "Yes, Officer Hanson, that is all I saw."

Officer Steadman nodded, "Okay Mrs. King we have men looking in the office you gave us. Now if we find anything…"

Officer Hanson's radio suddenly came alive with static and someone calling his name.

Officer Hanson excused himself and then walked a short distance away from the couple all the while talking, "Hanson here…uh huh, uh huh, okay. Get the men out of there and go home." He flipped his notebook closed and walked back over to where he originally was standing.

Amanda looked back up from the ground she had been staring at when Officer Hanson walked away and asked, "What's going on?"

Dean, hearing the question, stepped away from his car and walked over to be closer to Amanda and wrapped his arm around her body. She started to remove his arm but thought better of it and left it there for now. If he suddenly wanted to play the "caring boyfriend" she was not going to stop him.

The officer looked back and forth between Amanda and Dean and shook his head, "Well Mrs. King, my boys searched the office you told them about and they didn't find any signs of disturbance nor a body. Are you positive of your story?"

Amanda looked at the officer like he just grew two heads, "Positive? Officer Hanson, I just saw two men kill John for no reason and you are asking if I'm sure of my story. How could your men not find anything?"

Dean tightened his grip on Amanda, trying to get her to be quiet, and turned his attention to the officer, "I'm sorry Officer Hanson, my girlfriend gets like this when she is scared or nervous. Please let me walk you to your car and we can talk further."

Amanda just glared at Dean and started to open her mouth to speak again but Dean motioned to the officer and they stepped out of her hearing

Once they were out of Amanda's hearing, Officer Hanson spoke up, "I would recommend taking your girlfriend home for now and if we find a body matching the given description we'll call her."

Dean chuckled, "Yeah. Personally I think women should stay in the home and raise the kids. Then they would never get this wild imagination."

Hanson nodded in agreement, "Oh, and between you and me, I think she is afraid of her own shadow."

At this point, Dean and Hanson shook hands and parted ways leaving Dean to deal with a shocked Amanda.

Once Dean was upon her, Amanda started to stutter, "But I…he…Dean you surely cannot believe him? I know what I saw…"

Dean turned towards Amanda and placed his hands on her shoulders and bent down slightly to look straight into her eyes, "And I know the police found nothing. Just let it go."

"But…"

"No buts, Darling. Let. It. Go." Dean turned towards to Officer Steadman, "Thank you for coming out tonight. I'm sorry for interrupting your patrol."

The officer just waved at them and headed back to his car where his partner was already waiting for him.

As soon at the police were gone, Dean turned back to Amanda, "Come on, let's go home and I'll call you tomorrow."

As Amanda got back into her station wagon, she took one last look at the building and mumbled to herself, "If Dean and the police don't believe me, then Lee definitely won't. But no matter what it takes, I will find out the truth about what I saw tonight."


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: All characters are the property of Warner Brothers and Shoot the Moon Productions. _

_Feedback: Yes please, let me know what you think of this story. I am still very new at writing fan fiction. Particularly since this is going to be my first multiple chapter story_

_Announcement: I can't believe I got this chapter fixed with the corrections from my betas. It's amazing what one can do during a lunch hour. One thing I forgot to mention is that this story is slightly AU…mainly Dean is the really off character, but the others might be slightly off._

An office door opened and Billy stepped out into a noisy bullpen. He looked around and sighed. Another week closer to the Senator's Ball and still they were behind in the security detail and their cases. There was just not enough manpower. He had every available agent working and even some who were not available.

Billy sighed again and shook his head. He could already tell he was going to have to go by the store on the way home to pick up several bottles of Tums. He doubted that the bottle sitting in his desk would last until the end of the day.

Clearing his thoughts, he spotted Lee coming through the door. Billy groaned when he saw the state of Lee's clothes and glanced up at the clock. Seeing that it read ten in the morning meant that the agent in question had entertaining another one of his lady friends last night.

Billy quickly crossed the bullpen, "Lee, I need to talk to you about something."

Lee looked up, "What's up Billy? If this is about the fact that I'm late, I'm sorry."

Billy held up his hand, "No explanations are needed. I can tell by your appearance what you were up to last night."

Lee looked down at his clothes and back up at Billy, "And just what exactly is wrong with my attire?"

Billy was about to answer when Francine walked up and interrupted them, "Well, well, look who walked in. It's the midnight rambler. The usual wrinkled shirt, pants and jacket, oh and is that a mixed n' matched pair of socks we have on today? Oh my, my, my, she must have been really good. Sleep well last night did you Scarecrow?"

Lee made a face at the woman, "Ha, ha, Francine. Just can it will ya?"

"Oh my, aren't we a bit testy this morning?"

Billy sighed, "Francine. Oh, and just how are you coming along with your research?"

"What research?"

"On the investigation of why so many Air Force planes are going down during training?"

Francine frowned at Billy, "And why do I have to do recruits' work?"

"It's one of the joys of being my assistant."

Francine groaned and walked back to her desk, mumbling all the while. Billy turned his attention back to Lee and held up a file folder, "Scarecrow, I just received a police report about a body found in Allegheny National Forest. They identified him as a John Banks. According to their records you were labeled as the next of kin."

Lee took the offered report and skimmed through it, his face turned into frustration as he closed the report, "Damn, he was a good man too. It's going to take me weeks to find a replacement for him."

"Lee, who was he? Why do the police have you labeled as next of kin on their report?"

"There was a man named Jonathan Banks. We had a meeting last year because he claimed he was noticing information that might be vital to our national security. He said that based on the reports he saw at the weather bureau, there was something weird going on, but he needed to do some figure checking to be sure and he would get back to me in a couple of weeks. When he contacted me for another meeting, I had to reschedule it in six months because I was out of town. He must have felt like he was in danger and put me as next of kin in case something happened."

Billy frowned slightly. "When was the meeting supposed to take place if you set it up six months ago?"

Lee frowned, deep in thought before he replied, "It would have been tonight."

Lee looked down at the report and continued to read as he paced back and forth in a small area. After a while, he closed the folder with a thoughtful look and started to tap the folder with his hand.

"You know there's just something about this that doesn't make sense. I mean they found him out in the national forest a day before the meeting plus he had been dead for over twelve hours. And yet that's not where he was killed because the police didn't find any pools of blood."

Billy shrugged with a blank look on his face. "Well maybe he killed himself before the day of the meeting. You know the theories that circle around the world about secret agencies.

"Suicide? No, I don't think so. The way he sounded when he contacted me was like he was afraid, but of someone else. He never even told me what kind of information he had. John did say I was the only one he could go to because of what happened before."

Billy's face turned thoughtful, "Why am I just now finding out about all of this? Lee, you know there should have been a report about this meeting."

"Ah come on Billy! Outside of the weather bureau and weather reports, there was nothing interesting to mention. Hell, I thought it was even a joke until I saw this police report…makes me wish I hadn't put off that second meeting for so long."

Billy offered a small smile before he started to walk away. He had just taken a couple of steps when Lee called out to him.

"Hey Billy, would you mind if I look into his death? You know just to see if I can find out what he wanted?"

Billy just shook his head. He was afraid that this was going to happen, "Scarecrow, I know you want to look into it, but you know I can't spare any manpower, particularly with Senator's Ball coming up in the next few weeks."

Billy was about to walk on when Lee stepped into his path.

"Give me five days to work on this and see if he had anything important to give me."

"24 hours."

"Four days."

Billy grinned to himself as Lee tried to barter with him, "48 hours and that is my final offer. And if you find the information you report back here and we'll discuss how to proceed."

Lee grinned, "Thanks a lot Billy."

And with that, Lee all but raced out the door but Billy called out to him, "Oh, and Scarecrow, your time starts at 9 o'clock tonight. That gives you an additional 5 hours to figure this out. Use it well."

Lee's grin got a little wider as he walked out the door. Billy watched him go and turned back towards the bullpen, listening to all the typing and phones going off. It may be busy, but it didn't mean he couldn't help his agents out from time to time.

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_So let's see. Lee is working a John's murder…meanwhile Amanda is trying to prove to the police that there was a murder. This just has disaster written all over it. And why would the bad guys try to cover up the murder with success only to have the body discovered…well until next time._

Next time on **Scarecrow and Mrs King: Weathering Revenge** : He frowned as before repling, "I don't want any screw ups. The first sign of trouble… handle it."


	3. Chapter 3

_First things first, Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on my story. And again Thank you to my betas for looking over my stuff and guiding me in the right direction._

_Life has had a bit of crazy period, but things are calm for now. I promise I will have the next chapter typed and sent to my betas soon. Yes this is short chapter. But if I wrote much more on this scene I would start giving stuff away too soon. _

_Anyway, Again I don't own the characters, if I did all four seasons would be out by now._

Ch 3

A man paced back and forth behind a dark cherry wood desk as he smoked a cigar. Every once in a while he would pause and look out at the window behind his desk then went back to pacing. Finally he stopped pacing and turned to two men in front of him.

He took out his cigar and asked them in a Russian accent, "Are you sure no one suspects anything?"

A tall man twisted his curly black haired as he responded, "That's correct boss, no one suspects anything currently and, besides. we made sure we didn't leave any clues that we were even there in the first place. So far none of the local police know of the murder. Heck, the woman who saw us probably thinks she's crazy since the police told her they didn't find anything, Khusbakht."

Khusbakht turned abruptly, "What woman? When you got rid of the body, your instructions were to leave enough clues for the investigators in Pennsylvania to send the case to Scarecrow. Nowhere in those instructions were you to allow a woman to see you kill John."

The short stocky man with bleached blond hair, Tom, spoke up, "We thought the building was empty. But there she was looking through the window. She somehow got back into the building. Yes, we know she called the cops, but since then no one has been back."

"Keep an eye on her anyway, as well as that office. We are really close to completing this operation. I don't want it blown because of a stupid mistake."

Tom answered, "I doubt anything could happen at this point, Khusbakht."

Khusbakht frowned as he looked at Tom and Dan, measuring what they had said before replying, "I don't want any screw ups. We have gathered too much data to be caught at this point. It would mean treason. The first sign of trouble… handle it."

Tom and Dan both bowed and replied, "Yes, Khusbakht."

"Good, now go."

The two men bowed again and left the room. Khusbakht turned back to the window and sighed. He prayed that this mission would be successful; Khusbakht would dish out his revenge on the U.S. military and his own personal revenge on Scarecrow. Mother Russia and the Soviet Union would be most pleased.

SMKSMKSMKSMK********SMKSMKSMKSMK

_So there are the bad guys. Now it's time to see what will happen next:_

Next time on Scarecrow and Mrs. King: Weathering revenge:

"Now sir, are you going to sit in the lobby or am I going to have to throw you out?"


	4. Chapter 4

_First of all, let me apologies for taking so long with updating this story. I did not forget it, but school took over all of my writing time. And of course I had major writing block issues because ch 4-6 decided to get ugly in trying to split them._

_Anyway, Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on my story. And again Thank you to my betas for looking over my stuff and guiding me in the right direction._

_Since life seems to have calmed down, I hope to post once a week. _

_One thing I did forget to mention is that this story takes place between ACM and ALAGHITM. To me, Lee's attitude changed around to quickly to just be SAAB taking place. _

_Anyway, Again I don't own the characters, if I did all four seasons would be out by now. Now on with the story._

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

Lee parked his car in front of John's apartment building and surveyed the area, allowing his mind to wander a little.

He had spent a couple of hours searching for John Banks in the Agency's database. All that he could come up with were addresses for John's work and home. Beyond that, there was nothing in his record that would indicate he was working with sensitive data nor did his bank records show any unusual withdrawals or deposits that would be the result of doing something suspicious.

Overall, if Lee hadn't already known John wanted to speak with him, he would never have guessed from John's records he had any information that was vital regarding national security. The guy did work at the weather bureau for god's sakes.

After several minutes of taking in his surroundings, Lee stepped out of his car and headed inside. Taking the stairs two at a time, he reached the second floor in matter of minutes.

"Okay, according to the database, John's apartment is second floor, number 9…202…205…Ah Ha! Here it is, room 209."

Lee looked up and down the hallway to be sure no one was coming, then reached above the door and started fumbling above the doorway in search of a key to be sure there was not a spare.

Having found none, Lee reached into his pocket and pulled out a lock pick. After a few seconds, he entered into the apartment.

"Well, time to check the place out. Good thing Amanda is not here. She hates this part of the job. Course I hate it too…I just don't tell her that. Now let's see, where to start?"

Lee looked all about him. Surprising, the apartment was actually larger than his. It had a separate study from the den in addition to the bedroom, kitchen, dining room, and living room. It was not decorated exotically like Lee's was. It was more in line with Amanda's taste.

The main difference was, the apartment was messy, bordering on looking like it been tossed by someone who was looking for something and there were shelves and shelves of books.

Lee took a quick tour of the place, noting that the book titles all had something to do with the weather. Most of the titles seemed to be about the history of the weather or current weather around the globe.

"You know, as much as I wish Amanda was here to help me search the place, I'm glad she is not involved. While spies are trained to kill if necessary, this guy has started off killing. This case I have a feeling is going to turn nasty in some way, and I don't want to see her get hurt, particularly after she just recently recovered from being drugged from the time when she played Victoria Greenwich."

"I've tried to be mean to her, but Amanda is still around. And she is becoming a friend in a business that allows you to have very few or none…ARG! What am I doing? Scarecrow, get your head back on the job and focus…now, if I needed to hide something, where would I hide it?"

After standing in the middle of the den for a few minutes, Lee headed over to the desk. It was a fairly nice desk. It was hand carved solid oak desk that contained multiple drawers. Having pulled, multiple drawers and feeling about in the holes, Lee finally found an envelope and pulled it out.

Slightly eager to find out what kind of information John had, Lee opened the envelope and pulled out the huge stack of papers. As he scanned them, Lee's face turned into a look of disappointment.

"Weather Reports?" This is what John was hiding, the blasted weather reports? Come on. I mean who cares if it rained four inches in North Texas on April 10, 1979 and was 70 degrees?"

Lee ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. "If it wasn't for John's death, I would disregard this. But…there must be some pretty vital information in here to kill someone for…I'll drop this off at crypto on my way to the weather bureau. Maybe they will find something…though how I wouldn't know."

Lee then placed the report back into the envelope and tucked it underneath his arm and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

Entering the weather Bureau, Lee walked towards the guard's desk and smiled, "Hello there sir."

The guard looked up, "How can I help you sir?"

"Yes, well you see, I'm ah here to surprise an old college buddy, a Mr. Johnathan Banks. We go way back and I was wondering if I could, you know, just allow me to go sit in his office and I'll wait for him there."

I'm sorry sir, but no one is allowed to go back there unless they're approved by security. You're welcome to sit in the lobby and wait."

Lee was about to argue against the lobby when a voice he recognized caused him to freeze.

"Hello Steven. How are you?"

The guard, Steven, looked over Lee's shoulder and smiled, "Hello Mrs. King; How are you today?"

Amanda ducked her head and held up a bag, "Oh just fine. I'm bringing Dean's lunch. You know how angry he gets when I forget to bring it. Oh and I remembered my guest pass today."

"Okay Mrs. King, have a great day…Now sir, are you going to sit in the lobby or will I have to show you the door?"

Lee looked up and straightened himself to his full height, having unconsciously tried to make himself smaller to hide from Amanda, before responding. "What…oh no, no…that uh won't…won't be necessary. I'll just stop by later and catch him then. Have a good day Steven."

As Lee walked out back to his car, he shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe Amanda's boyfriend works here, and that if Amanda forgets to bring his lunch, he gets angry? I'll file that bit of information to look into later. But until this case is over, I'll just have to be careful and avoid Amanda."

Upon reaching his car, Lee looked back at the building, "I'll try to get back in again tonight. But if that doesn't work…it will work. But it is strange that Steven acted like John wasn't dead. Either he doesn't know or there's something else going on."

With that, Lee got back in his car and drove off, all the while never knowing a set of eyes were watching him from the highest window on the building.

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_Well, so much for Lee getting in the easy way. What will he do now? And who is looking out the window? Hmmm…I wonder. Well, until next time, Please R&R_

Next time on **Scarecrow and Mrs King: Weathering Revenge: **Amanda could hear the other door opening. She slowed her breathing and prayed.


	5. Chapter 5

_Alright everybody, as promised last week here is the next chapter installment. Thank you to everyone who has read and commented on my story. And Thank you to my betas for looking over my stuff and guiding me through out this story. Without them…well, I won't go into what would happen without them._

_So without further ado, here is the next installment. As always, please R&R. _

_I also do not own these characters. They belong to Shoot the Moon._

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

Dotty came into the kitchen and headed towards the fridge. As she started to fix herself a glass of milk, Dotty noticed that Amanda was standing at the sink, washing a dish very slowly.

After watching her daughter a few minutes, Dotty spoke up, "Amanda, is there anything wrong?"

The surprise of hearing her mother's voice right behind her caused Amanda to nearly drop the plate, luckily her reflexes allowed her to grab the plate with both hands.

Willing her heart to stay in her chest, Amanda answered Dotty, "Wrong? What could possibly be wrong mother?"

"Dear, you've been washing the same dish for five minutes while staring off into space."

Amanda looked down at the dish in her hands, "Oh…"

Dotty moved away from Amanda and went back to her glass of milk that was sitting on the countertop behind her daughter, "Dear, I was hoping you would put the dreadful incident from last night out of your head. Nothing good will come out of thinking about it."

Amanda bent her head over the sink and picked up a new dish to dry, "I did mother. I was just thinking about Dean."

Dotty seemed to brighten up considerably and stated, "Oh that reminds me, Dean has been so worried about you that he has called here about every half hour to be sure everything was fine."

Amanda turned to face her mother with the look of disbelief and croaked, "Every half hour Mother?"

"Well all right maybe just twice today. He is very worried, you know."

"I'm sure he is Mother. But I did see him at lunch today. Why should he be worried about me now?"

Dotty sighed and responded in a voice like she was trying to explain something to a six year old. "Dear, Dean is in love with you. And when a man is in love they tend to call a lot; especially if they are worried."

Having the last say, Dotty refilled her glass and headed into the living room.

Amanda shook her head and turned back to doing the dishes. She tried to focus on just the task that was in front of her but soon was looking back out at the backyard that she could see in front of the sink.

Finally, after finishing the chore, Amanda put the dishtowel on the oven handle, leaned against the countertops, and then crossed her arms as she looked out the window and into the backyard where she had almost started to expect a certain agent to poke his head out of the bushes every once and in a while.

Amanda groaned; her mother had been right in the fact that she needed to let go of what she had seen last night. In fact, she should follow everyone's advice and just forget that the whole night even happened…except.

She sighed and rubbed her temples to try and relieve the pressure she felt building up. The exception was that she could not get rid of the image of the two creepy pair of eyes that seemed to be staring at her through her mind's eye whenever she closed her eyes.

If she was ever going to get that image out of her head, then she probably should go back to see if there is any signs of the murder the police could have missed. But if she did that, then everyone could think she was obsessed with something that only she saw and had no proof that it ever took place.

But would that be true? Amanda could have sworn that she had seen Lee at the weather bureau today, and if Lee was there, could that mean she had accidently stumbled upon something the Agency was working on? Or did Lee hear about the murder and was investigating on his own? Either way, Amanda knew she would not find the answers standing in her kitchen.

Finally making a decision, Amanda called out to her family as she went to the closet that was beside the living room, "I'm going out for a little while."

Dotty looked up from the television and turned with a puzzled look, "Amanda it's after 8 o'clock on a school night. Where are earth could you possible go?"

Amanda hesitated slightly trying to think of a lie that could work on her mother while she put on her jacket, "Ummm, I'm just going to go pick up a few things from the store Mother for breakfast tomorrow."

Dotty stood up from the couch, "What things? I just went to the store today, what could we have possibly run out since then?"

Amanda paused as she was heading to the TV set where her two sons were currently occupying the floor space in front of it, "Ummm…"

But Dotty didn't give Amanda a chance to respond, "Besides that, Dean is going to call later."

Continuing to her two sons Amanda responded happily, "Mother, he is working late tonight so I doubt he is going to call."

Dotty crossed her arms and just glared at her daughter, "Amanda, just because he's working late does not mean that he…," Dotty paused as she tilted her head thinking about something.

The she got this look of surprise and then a great big smile on her face that caused Dotty to drop her arms, "…Amanda… are you going to surprise him by stopping at the weather bureau?"

Amanda's face dropped open in shock, but she quickly closed it, "ah, Mother it is not what you think…"

But Dotty plowed on like Amanda had never even spoke up, "You are, oh bless you darling. You know Dean is such a good catch. He is strong and predictable. And pedictability is a good quality to find in a man."

Amanda sighed and shook her head and wondered if her mother would ever stopped going on about Dean, "Yes Mother, I'm sure it is a good quality."

Amanda turned back to her sons and crouched down behind them, "Now Boys I want you to be extra good while I'm out for your Grandmother and as soon as the next show that comes on is over, I want you both upstairs and into bed. Understand?"

Both boys turned and faced their mother before replying, "Yes Mom."

Amanda nodded in satisfaction and then tapped her cheeks, "Okay, give me a kiss and I'll see you in the morning."

The boys turned and complied with her request before settling back in front of the TV and called out, "Goodnight Mom."

Amanda hurried out the door as fast as she could and called out to her mother over her shoulder, "I'll see you later Mother."

"Good night dear."

Once Amanda was out of the house, she headed straight for the Station wagon. If she was going to accomplish her task of searching the office for clues of the event that took place last night, then she had to hurry. Dean was not going to stay in the office all night and her window of time for the excuse to see him was short. And if Amanda could find evidence, whether the police believed her or not, then she could maybe go to Lee. That way, Lee might be able to look into her mystery while doing whatever it was he was doing.

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

Amanda parked in the parking lot of the weather bureau. The setting was almost mirroring to the previous night, right before everything happened.

"Not too late to back out now," Amanda muttered to herself. You could just walk away from the whole thing…Except than you'll never know what happened and it could haunt you for the rest of your life. Besides, could be your one and only chance to prove to Lee that you are more useful than watching kids. Alexi was fun and all two weeks ago, but if I am ever going to do more in this line of work, I've got to prove I'm better than just your average babysitter."

Gathering up her courage, Amanda stepped out of the car and hurried on to the building. Upon walking in, she had to let her eyes adjust the brightness.

Glancing around, Amanda saw the night guard at the front desk. She walked over and pasted a smile on her face.

"Hello Gerald."

Gerald looked up, "Good evening Mrs. King. Are you here to see Dean?"

"Yes I am. But would you mind if we don't call Dean down here? I wanted to surprise him because I know he hates working at night and I thought I would cheer him up."

"Of course Mrs. King, since you are familiar around here I can assume you won't steal a vital piece of equipment. Just sign on this clipboard and go on through. You do have your visitor badge correct?

"Yes sir, right here."

"Good. You know Mrs. King, you remind me of my wife after forty years of marriage. Even up to the end she still was able to surprise me. It's so great seeing young love from you and Dean."

Amanda kept a tight smile on her face, "Yes well umm…thank you. I'll see you later."

With that, Amanda left the desk and made her way through the gate and down the hall. Normally the journey from the gate to Dean's office only took five minutes. Whether it was because of the lights or the memories that kept surfacing, Amanda didn't know. All she did know was the place creeped her out slightly.

Finally, she found John's office that stood next to Dean's again. She tried to open the door, but found it locked. In frustration, Amanda dropped her head against the door.

"It's locked. That would be the case. How am I supposed to get in now? It's not like Lee ever taught me how to pick locks…then again he's never taught me anything. How am I supposed to get in?"

"Can I help Miss," asked a thick accent from behind her.

Amanda whirled around and came face to face with a dark looking man. Deciding to play dumb, she came up with a quick lie.

"Oh Sir thank goodness you are here. You see I left my compact mirror in this office the other day and it was my great grandmother's. So it's not like I can just go out and get a replacement for it in a store, and it would just kill my mother if she ever found out I lost it," Amanda paused for a breath, "Is there any way you could let me in so I can get it?"

The man stared at for a second before coming to his senses. "Um…yes…yes I can let you in this office. I'm the owner of this building. Here let me just get right in here and unlock this than."

Amanda stepped back and allowed the stranger to go in front of her and open the office.

Once the man stepped aside, she tried to walk by him when she felt a sudden strong grip on one of her hands. Amanda looked down and realized the man had grabbed it.

When she looked back up, the man brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it, "Ma'am I would be most careful. These walls have eyes and ears. There are some things that are best left alone."

Amanda stared into his eyes and couldn't help but shudder slightly at the cold and hardness that she saw. After much tugging, she finally freed her hand from his and edged her way into the office.

"Yes, well…thanks again for your help. I'll just lock up when I'm done here."

The man smiled, "of course, ma'am. The pleasure was all mine. I can never stop myself when I see beautiful, helpless women."

Feeling another shiver run down her spine, Amanda nodded and closed the door with the shove of her back and then stood there for a minute willing her heart to calm down for the second time that night.

After a few minutes of complete darkness, Amanda moved away from the door, thinking the guy probably moved on by now, to her left. Not wanting to turn the lights on, she headed in a direction she hoped was the desk and fumbled until she was able to switch the lamp on.

The light illuminated the room revealing a style like something out of an English Castle. The room held two heavy, dark polished wood bookcases that were filled with books from the floor to past Amanda's head. Beside the bookcases stood a similar style wardrobe that took up almost the entire corner of the room.

Then on the opposite side of the room from the wardrobe, forming an 'L' shape with the bookcases was a desk. The desktop, instead of wood, was a dark green marble. Admiring the desk, Amanda walked around the desk and sat in the high-back rollaway leather chair. Once she was situated Amanda was multiple desk drawers.

She shook her head, "Well I guess the desk is a good place to start looking as any."

But after pulling multiple drawers out and feeling around inside each one, Amanda discovered that the desk seemed to be completely empty…not even a pen could be found.

She all but slammed the last drawer back in frustration. Leaning back in the chair, Amanda scanned the room while her fingers drummed against the arm of the chair.

Getting up, Amanda was about to give up on trying to find anything until she happened to push the chair into the desk. For some reason, despite the fact the edge of the seat of the chair should fit underneath the desk, it did not.

She pulled the chair back and looked at it. For a leather chair, it did not sit very high and there was no lever to adjust the height. That was when Amanda noticed the seat and how thick it was. She shook her head; nobody would like to sit on something that was as thick as a couch and try to roll around the office.

Feeling around underneath, Amanda discovered some of the fabric seemed to give a little as she was tugging around. After a few gentle pulls, the sound of Velcro coming apart could be heard.

She pulled the flap up and saw that underneath the leather was a bit of a lip like the top of the seat could come off. After wedging her fingers trying to lift the top, it came off and revealed an opened bin in the seat of the chair.

The first thing Amanda picked up was a large manila envelope. Upon opening it, she pulled out a medium stack of papers. As she read them, a frown formed on her face.

"If I'm reading this right, this is just a bunch of weather reports, but this first one…"

At that moment, Amanda's ears picked up the sound of the doorknob rattling around. Glancing up, she saw that the knobwas indeed being jiggled. Fearing it was either a guard or the dark man again, Amanda placed the papers back into the chair and closed it back up.

She turned off the lamp and hurried over to the wardrobe and stepped inside. Just as she closed the door on herself, Amanda could hear the other door opening. Amanda slowed her breathing and prayed.

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_Uh oh, looks like Amanda is in trouble again. The question is, Is it the guy from earlier or someone else?_

_Until next week, please R&R_

Next time on **Scarecrow and Mrs King: Weathering Revenge: **"You are under arrest."


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello everybody, Grey Fool here with a new chapter. Poor poor, Amanda. She just can not seem to catch a break in this story so far. Hopefully things will be looking up soon. _

_If there is anybody still reading this story please please review. I would love ya'lls feedback. And reviews will make me very happy._

_Anyway, thank you to those who have reviewed and to my beta, who is helping me stay on track with these characters._

_As always, I don't own these characters. They belong to Shoot the Moon._

_Last week: Amanda decided to go investigate the weather bureau on her own and she ran into the building manager. Upon investigating the office, Amanda has hidden herself because she heard someone entering the room. Who could it be? _

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

Realizing that someone had left the door open, Lee walked into John's office with caution.

After the trouble he had with the guard earlier that day, Lee had come back at night and scouted the place to try and find a different way in.

With a bit of luck, he did indeed find an unlocked door along the backside of the building. Lee would have missed it due to the two large dumpsters had he not noticed there had been a solid color between them instead of brick.

Taking the advantage that no one seemed to be patrolling the perimeter, he had slipped inside. From there, Lee had fumbled around in the dark trying to find his way to John's office. Lee had found out what the man's office number was, but it had taken him much longer than he had anticipated finding it.

Finally after a couple of hours of many dead ends, Lee had just about to give up when he noticed one of the offices down one hallway had lights on inside. Not having had any other luck, he decided to go down and check it out. If it was not the room, he would give up for the night. Billy would have his head if Lee was caught.

After he came up on the door, Lee gave it a few jiggles testing to see if it was locked with one hand, while his other was reaching into his pocket for his lock picks. However, he discovered that the door was indeed not locked. Just as he was about to open the door, Lee saw the lights go out.

Pulling out his gun, Lee opened the door and stepped inside. Seeing how the office was pitch black, Lee stumbled along the wall until he felt something hard hit him mid-thigh. Leaning forward slightly, Lee's hands inched slowly until he came to what felt like a lamp. Upon turning the lamp on and allowing his eyes adjust to the sudden brightness of the room; he saw that the office was decorated similar to that of the apartment.

Except unlike the apartment, the office was clean…almost too clean. Not a single item was out of place nor one piece of trash could be spotted anywhere.

Frowning, Lee turned his attention to the desk. Since he had luck in discovering papers in the last desk, Lee, figured he should check there first.

Putting his gun away and shifting so that Lee was kneeling beside the drawers, he started to pull the drawer out slowly when his ears picked up what sounded like a gasp and a loud click of a door.

Cautiously, Lee pushed the drawer back into the desk and peered around the corner of the desk from his crouched position, but saw no one in the room.

Noting the noise sounded more like a door made of wood closing rather than a metal door; Lee figured no one opened the door to the hallway…which meant…

Lee's eyes rested on the wardrobe made out of the same wood as the desk. He made his way over and was just about to open the door when it slammed wide open, hitting Lee right on the nose.

Staggering a bit, he managed to recover just as a slender figure ran past him. With a small leap, his hands were able to grab an ankle and cause the fleeing figure to fall with him.

The suspect started kicking, trying to loosen Lee's grip. At one point, the suspect's foot managed to catch Lee's face causing his grip to slacken. Before Lee could tighten his hold, he felt something soft and yet hard come down on his hands with such force, he had to let go.

With the suspect making his way out the door, Lee scrambled to his feet and took off after the figure.

After turning a couple of corners, Lee spotted the figure halfway down the hall, just a few corners short of reaching the exit.

"Not this time," Lee growled and increased his speed almost catching up to the figure.

Just as the suspect was about to turn the corner, Lee wrapped his fingers around the suspect's wrist and pulled it hard enough that Lee was able to maneuver the suspect against the wall without too much force.

Gripping both shoulders, he was about to demand some answers when he heard something that made his heart skip a beat.

"Please, please let me go. I didn't see or find anything. I have two little boys and a mother waiting for me at home. I'm not anyone significant…"

Lee, finally finding his voice, interrupted the ramble, "Amanda?"

Amanda stopped and squinted against the darkened hallway, "Lee? What are you doing here?"

Lee took his hands off her shoulders and ran his left hand through his hair in frustration, "What do you mean 'what am I doing here?' What are you doing here?"

Before Amanda had a chance to respond, faint voices could be heard. Straining his ears, Lee could barely make out what they were saying.

"You said Amanda, my-soon-to-be-wife, was waiting for me in my office? That's funny, I just stopped by there and everything was dark."

"I thought that was what she said. It was supposed to be a surprise, but I guess I just ruined that didn't I?"

Amanda gave Lee a small apologetic grin and slipped away from the wall and turned the corner.

Lee shook his head and listened as she greeted Dean and her voice seemed to move away. When he was sure her voice could no longer hear her voice, he started moving toward the exit himself. Lee figured that if he moved now he might be able to beat Amanda back to her house. They had a lot to discuss.

Just as Lee rounded the corner, he collided into someone, knocking them to the floor. Thinking it was Amanda, he reached down to help her up when he noticed that the person was not Amanda but was wearing a security guard uniform, with a tag named Gerald.

Gerald brushed himself off and got up. Sizing Lee up, Gerald frowned a few minutes before recognition appeared on his face.

"You…I know you don't work here. Aren't you the one that tried to get in as John's kin earlier today?"

Lee shook his head, "Who me? No, I'm the…uh…new…electrician guy."

"No, I remember now. Steven described you to a T. He said you were going to be trouble and to watch out for you."

Lee started to back away, "Well you got me. I'll just be going now."

"Before you go, I need you to do something for me."

Lee slowly turned back around, "What would that be?"

Gerald pulled out a pair of handcuffs, "Turn around and face the wall. You are under arrest."

Lee groaned. Billy was going to kill him.

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_Well, Amanda is out of a jam, but looks like Lee has problems of his own now. How will he get out of jail this time since Billy bailed him out already this year…hmm…what to do? And will Amanda and Lee ever talk?_

_Anyway, until next week, please r&r._

Next time on **Scarecrow and Mrs King: Weathering Revenge: **But first…he had to catch a cab.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello everybody, Grey Fool here with a new chapter._

_First of all, thank you to those who have reviewed and to my beta, who is helping me stay on track with these characters._

_As always, I don't own these characters. They belong to Shoot the Moon._

_Last Week: Lee went investigating the weather bureau and came across Amanda. Unfortunately they were not able to talk before they were caught and Lee was sent to Jail. How will he get out._

_Please r&r and enjoy the story._

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

Lee paced back and forth in his cell. After having spent the night in jail, he was tired, antsy, and frustrated. Having used his one phone call to get in touch with Billy, he received the beginnings of Billy's anger about the situation.

Lee sighed. He couldn't exactly blame Billy for being angry. This was the second time this year he gotten caught with his fingers in the cookie jar, so to speak. But he didn't have much choice about breaking into the weather bureau; at least until he ran into Amanda last night.

Lee ran a hand through his hair. Without being able to talk to Amanda last night, he was unable to find out what her connection to the weather bureau was.

"You've a visitor Mr. Stetson."

Lee turned around and almost felt his jaw drop as he saw Amanda standing there with her arms crossed.

She cocked her head; " You know, when Mr. Melrose called me this morning with an assignment, I didn't realize it involved busting you out of jail. Even after I gave you an out, how in the world did you still get caught? Or is it a need to know basis? Which after you tackled me last night, I think I have the right to know what is going on. I know you're a super agent and all, but after last night, you owe me one buster. Particularly when you show up at a place I frequently visit and then chase me down like a criminal, I think I more than deserve the right to need to know. And …"

"Amannnndddaaaa."

She ducked her head; "Sorry Lee, it's been a bad morning. Anyway, I just have a little bit of more paperwork and you should be free to go. I'll just be umm…"Amanda bit her lip, "I'll just be somewhere if you need me."

Amanda turned and went back into the station area, leaving Lee dumbfounded. True to her word, it was only a few minutes before an officer came in and opened his cell door.

Upon leaving the jail area, Lee received his personal effects back. As he put his watch back on, his eyes scanned the station, trying to spot Amanda. But there was neither hide nor hair of her in sight. Whether it was because she had to come and get him or she was pissed because he chased her down last night, Amanda had left the station.

Lee pinched his nose to try and get rid of a headache he felt coming on. With nothing else to do, he started to head out of the station.

But before Lee could leave, his ears picked up a conversation that held his interest.

"Tell us again about what happened at the weather bureau, Steadman."

"Well, about 10pm two nights ago, we received this call about a murder over at the weather bureau. So me and Hanson headed over there to take a look but the place was clean. No evidence of blood or struggle could be found. While Hanson was looking around, I interviewed the witness. And I swear this woman was crazy. Kept sticking to her story and got angry when we didn't find anything that made her story credible. Finally I had to take this guy who was with her aside. I told him that she was obviously hysterical and got scared of her own shadow and that the best advice I had for him was to take her home."

Another officer piped up; "Man, in my experience all women are crazy. They are only good for the home life and nothing else."

As the men laughed, Lee stepped out of the station as fast as he could. For some strange reason, the way the men talked about women made his blood boil. It was like they were stereotyping the typical woman and housewife. And before he had met Amanda, he would have agreed with the cops' way of thinking. But after working with Amanda these past few months, he had changed his views on the typical housewife. After all, Amanda had become, well…an essential friend. A friend he had never come to expect.

Lee shook his head. First things first he had to report in to Billy. Then, if he still was on the case, he would talk to Amanda. If what the cops said was true, then someone witnessed the murder. It was possible Amanda knew who that person was.

But first…he had to catch a cab.

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_And they miss each other again. Don't worry they will talk to each. _

_Now I put a question to you for a poll: Does anybody want to see something being done to these two cops to change their attitudes? If so what? Please let me know._

_until next week, please r&r and have a wonderful day._

Next time on **Scarecrow and Mrs King: Weathering Revenge: **" If you get the chance…kill her."


	8. Chapter 8

_Hello everybody, Grey Fool here with a new chapter._

_First of all, thank you to those who have reviewed and to my beta, who is helping me stay on track with these characters._

_As always, I don't own these characters. They belong to Shoot the Moon._

_Last Week: Amanda bailed Lee out of jail and left the police station before they could talk. Also Lee overheard the cops talking._

_Please r&r and enjoy the story._

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

Tom and Dan sat in their car and watched as the woman they had been following left the police station and got in her car to drive off. No sooner had she pulled away from the curb, than the man who had broken into the weather bureau last night stepped outside.

After watching the man for a few minutes, Dan got out of the car and headed towards a payphone. He didn't know what was going on, but he did know that if he did not report in it could be the end for him.

On the second ring, the phone was picked up.

"Hello?"

"Khusbakht, that woman we've been following has left the police station."

"What? You idiots, how could you let it get this far?"

Dan grimaced. "But sir, I don't think she was there to report anything. Shortly after she left, the man who broke in yesterday came out."

For a few minutes Khusbakht was silent. But to Dan, the silence dragged on long enough he was afraid they had been disconnected.

"Khusbakht, what do you want us to do?"

"Follow the girl for now. If you get the chance…kill her."

"And the man?"

Khusbakht sighed, "Stay with the woman, leave the man to me."

After he hung up, Khusbakht looked out the window and grinned; "So Scarecrow, you live up to your reputation and my memories. You are close to finding me. Come into my web of lies. I'll destroy you slowly. So slowly you'll wish I killed you all those years ago. This time there is no escape."

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_I know it is a very short story, but I promise the next chapters will be longer then this one. In either case, things are now starting to heat up._

_until next week, please r&r and have a wonderful day._

Next time on **Scarecrow and Mrs King: Weathering Revenge: **" If you get the chance…kill her."


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello everybody, Grey Fool here with a new chapter._

_First of all, thank you to those who have reviewed and to my beta, who is helping me stay on track with these characters._

_As always, I don't own these characters. They belong to Shoot the Moon._

_Last Week: We dropped in on the bad guys._

_Please r&r and enjoy the story._

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

"Amanda, you must tell me what happened last night."

Amanda looked up from the floor she had been mopping and noticed that Dotty was standing in the kitchen with her hands on her hips. Sighing, Amanda shook her head as she went back to her mopping; "Nothing really took place last night mother."

But Dotty would not be pacified; "Darling, you went to surprise the man you love at his job and nothing happened?"

"Yes mother that is exactly what happened."

Dotty took hold of the mop that was in her daughter's hands in order to force Amanda to look up at her, "Didn't you get romantic with him at all? Amanda, Dean is the catch of a lifetime; when are you going to start reeling him in?"

Amanda let go of the mop and threw up her hands in frustration; "Mother, I've only been divorced for a year and only been dating Dean for a couple of months. I would like some more time. Besides, I have the boys to think about."

"So if nothing happened last night, what was the big rushing around this morning? Amanda, you were only gone for about thirty minutes. There is no way anything romantic could have happened. And if you are having an affair, Missy…"

"Mother! Can please just leave it alone? I had to go down to the police station to bail someone out of a jam."

Dotty gasped, "Amanda…please tell me Dean was not the one who got arrested. Oh I can't believe it. Who would you know that would go and get themselves arrested?"

Amanda stopped mopping for a moment and looked at her mother, "Mother, it was not Dean who got thrown in jail last night. I ended up missing an important umm…meeting last night…at my club…and some of the girls got arrested last night. So I had to go and bail them out.

Crossing her arms, Dotty glared at her and crossed her arms, "Darling, are you sure this club is right for you if they are getting themselves arrested?"

Amanda just gave her mother a nervous smile.

After a few minutes of staring at each other, Dotty left the kitchen and Amanda went back to cleaning the kitchen so that she could move on with her other chores.

Amanda sighed as she finished her moping. While she had been able to cover up her outburst with her mother just now, it just added on to the beginnings of a horrible day.

After not being able to sleep because of her dreams of being chased by the men from the night of John's murder and having the faces morph into Dean's face, she received a call at six am from Mr. Melrose asking her to bail Lee out of jail. While she had been thrilled to help Lee out and had hoped to discover what he was doing at the weather bureau last night, Amanda had almost panicked when she overheard the officer's voice from that night. And while she had wanted to wait for Lee, Amanda was afraid what Lee would think of her if people told him she reported a crime that never happened. She did not want Lee to start mistrusting her; not when she was just starting to enjoy her job at the agency.

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she went to ring the mop of excess water when the phone decided to ring.

Muttering under her breath, Amanda went and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

Dean's voice boomed in her ear, "Amanda honey, how are you Darling?"

Amanda rubbed her forehead as she responded, "I'm just fine Dean. Is there something you want?"

"Oh I just thought I would call and let you know that I've got the day off and was going to pick you up around 1-ish so that we can go out for a picnic lunch."

"Dean that is really sweet of you, but I'm really busy here and…"

Dean interrupted Amanda before she could continue; "Don't worry Amanda honey; your mother can take over for you. Now go and get yourself cleaned up and I'll be over shortly."

"But…" Amanda ended up staring at the phone when she heard the dial tone. Hanging the phone up, she turned towards her mother who happened to be standing right beside her at that moment; "Mother is there any way you can take over the house duties for today?

Dotty nodded; "I can, but why?"

"Apparently Dean wants to take me out for a picnic."

Dotty squealed in excitement and clapped her hands; "A picnic, oh how wonderful Darling. See? And you didn't think surprising him last night wouldn't amount to anything. Well hurry up Missy; let's go get you cleaned up. Oh this is so exciting."

Amanda just stared at her mother as Dotty disappeared up the stairs and mumbled, "Excitement…just what I needed. Now all this day needs to have is danger and intrigue and I'll be all set."

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_I know not a lot of action in this chapter. But I promise we are getting there._

_until next week, please r&r and have a wonderful day._

Next time on **Scarecrow and Mrs King: Weathering Revenge: ** He never realized that another car had pulled away at the same time and stayed on his tail. 


	10. Chapter 10

_Hello everybody, Grey Fool here with a new chapter._

_First of all, thank you to those who have reviewed and to my beta, who is helping me stay on track with these characters._

_As always, I don't own these characters. They belong to Shoot the Moon._

_Last Week: We checked to see how Amanda was doing after she fled the police station. _

_Now let's see what Lee is up to._

_Please r&r and enjoy the story._

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

"How in the world could you get yourself arrested for the second time this year?"

The bullpen became strangely quiet as the roar of Billy's voice echoed off the walls, even though they were currently in his office. Lee grimaced at the loudness of Billy's voice. He had hoped the other agents would not hear of his recent adventure.

Unwilling to wait for a response, Billy continued on; "Lee you do realize I have more things to worry about right now than you getting yourself arrested for doing something as stupid as breaking into a secured building! I don't have time for your antics right now. As it is, you are this close to having your ass pulled from the case, and letting the local police handle it!"

Lee raised his voice in protest, "Oh come on Billy; it was an accident. It's not like I could have gone down there saying I was a special agent investigating a murder that had taken place a couple nights ago."

Billy held up his hands to stop Lee's protest. "But you could have at least waited for the guard to let you in; did you have to go and break in?"

Lee slammed his hand on the desk and started to pace back and forth; "I didn't have a choice Billy. I told them the truth in that I was John's next of kin, but the guy didn't even know the man was dead."

Billy's face frowned; "They didn't know he was dead? How is that possible when it was the Virginia State Police found his body?"

Lee sighed and stopped his pacing, "I know and one would think that since it has been at least 24 hours someone would think something was amiss. Unless…"

Lee leaned against the glass wall and rubbed his face with both of hands as if he was tired. Billy waited a few minutes before pressing Lee on to continue his thought process.

Having given him enough time, Billy's eyebrows rose in question, "Unless?"

Lee pulled his hands away from his face and moved to stand in front of the desk with a thoughtful expression on his face, "When I left the station, the Arlington Cops were telling each other a story about a woman reporting a murder at the weather bureau. But they didn't believe her."

Billy scratched his head in confusion, "That's odd since the police found John's body."

Lee's eyes widen with shock, "But it was a different police force. The State Virginia Police was the ones that found the body. It was the Arlington Local Police were the initial ones that were called when the crime was reported."

Billy frowned, "But that still doesn't explain why the Arlington Local police never filed a report of the woman's claim."

Lee shook his head, "When I check John's office, it was clean…too clean."

"Meaning someone cleaned up before the police arrived leaving no evidence. Did you find anything?"

Lee growled with frustration and ran his fingers through this hair, "At the apartment, I found what looks like a bunch of weather reports. I sent them down to Crypto so we'll see if they get anything, but I don't have any high hopes. With the office, I didn't get much of a chance to look around. After a couple minutes of searching, a noise alerted me to someone else in the room. I ended up opening a closet door and found Amanda, who swung a purse at me and stunned me for a minute."

"Amanda? What was she doing there?"

"I don't know. I didn't get a chance to talk to her last night or this morning. I was going to try and catch her at her house."

A voice came from behind Lee at that moment, "Is it true? Someone attacked you with a purse last night Scarecrow?"

He turned towards the sound of the voice and groaned when he saw who it was, "Yes Francine, Amanda was in a closet when I opened it and came after me."

Francine smirked; "you know I just never thought that the mighty Scarecrow could be brought down by a domestic housewife using a purse as a weapon. Let alone it would be Amanda that attacked you. But then again, they say housewives are very high strung."

"Just can it will ya? I did surprise her and it was dark."

Billy shook his head, "Francine did you have a reason for coming over here right now instead of working?"

Francine's face took on a tone of seriousness as she handed a file over to Billy, "Yes this report just came in from the Air Force. Another mission has gone astray."

Billy took the report and scanned it briefly, "Damn, that makes the fifth one in the past two months."

Lee frowned, "What's going on?"

Francine spoke up to give Billy more time to review the report; "Recently there have been a lot of secret missions under the operation of the Air Force just suddenly gone wrong. Most of the time, it looks like the enemy had advance warning of what was coming their way and even those called on 24 hours notice have been ruined." Francine nodded to the folder currently in Billy's hands; "That is just the latest of surprise attacks gone wrong."

Lee moved behind Billy to look over his shoulder to try and read the report. "Do they have any idea about how the information is being leaked?"

Billy just shook his head and turned to face Lee; "No and I've had Francine go over everything. Unfortunately, she is the only one I can spare at the moment to deal with it. Thanks, Francine."

She nodded and left.

Billy turned towards Lee, "Okay, I want you to go see Amanda. Find out if she knows anything. If you have to get her involved, I don't need you getting arrested again. And please try to wrap this up quickly. I've got men upstairs who are breathing down my neck about the security detail for the ball next week and I need you to be on that detail. Oh and before I forget, your Porsche has been towed back here. I figured it was better than letting the police take it. "

Lee nodded in agreement; "Thanks, Billy." With that, Lee opened the door and walked out.

Billy watched him for a few minutes before reaching into one of the desk drawers and pull out a bottle of Tums and popping them into his mouth. Putting the bottle back, Billy rubbed his tired face and leaned back in his chair. He had the strangest feeling tomorrow was going to make things worse than they already were.

Meanwhile, Lee finally parked his car in front of Amanda's house. He didn't know why, but he had a strange feeling that now was not a good time to go and visit her in the backyard. After a few minutes, Lee was rewarded with Amanda and her boyfriend…Sean, John, or Tom; leaving the house carrying a picnic basket.

Lee felt his gut clinch as he saw how tight the guy was holding Amanda to his body, making her appear uncomfortable.

Lee rubbed his chin in deep thought; seeing how Amanda did not appear to be in trouble, he made a quick decision to follow them. He needed to talk to her, and he had a gut feeling it could not wait until tonight.

Lee waited a few moments after the couple pulled away from the house before leaving the curb and following their car. With all his concentration on the couple's car, he never realized that another car had pulled away at the same time and stayed on his tail.

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_I know not a lot of action in this chapter. But I promise there will be action in the next chapter. Right now all Lee has is more questions than answers…isn't that how it always goes?_

_until next week, please r&r and have a wonderful day._

Next time on **Scarecrow and Mrs King: Weathering Revenge: **the sound of a gun rang out.


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello everybody, Grey Fool here with a new chapter._

_First of all, thank you to those who have reviewed and to my beta, who is helping me stay on track with these characters._

_As always, I don't own these characters. They belong to Shoot the Moon._

_Last Week: we saw Lee checking in with Billy and some answers but more questions have arisen. _

_And now for the chapter everyone's been waiting for…Amanda and Lee finally meet up and talk._

_Please r&r and enjoy the story._

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

Dean looked around and enjoyed the scenery of the place of their picnic while Amanda was unpacking all of the food. Seeing that she was done with setting their lunch up, He got up and picked up all of the trash; "Amanda darling, I'm just going to throw this trash away and then we will be able to enjoy our walk. Now don't move from that spot."

Amanda sighed. "Okay Dean, I'll be good and stay so that there is one person watching the stuff."

Dean nodded in agreement and took off down the path. Amanda placed her head into her hands in frustration. As much as she appreciated the surprise Dean had given her with this picnic, Amanda just had too much to do at home. She had been hoping to get all her chores done early so that she could go back to the weather bureau to get a closer look at those papers.

"Excuse me Miss, but could you please give me directions in how to get to Washington D.C. from here?"

Amanda looked over to her right, startled that a someone would be talking to her, and ended coming face to face with Lee.

Realizing that she was staring, Amanda shook off the shock of seeing Lee there and began to panic. She grabbed him by the arm and dragged him to a clump of trees. When she figured they were hidden from Dean's sight, she turned back to Lee.

"Lee what are you doing here? Don't you know that Dean is just a few minutes up the path and will be back at any moment?"

"I had to speak to you. You didn't give me much of a chance to either last night or at the police station this morning."

"I've got a lot on my plate right now. Last night, Dean was almost right on top of us as he is now and this morning I did my assignment and then went home. It's as simple as that."

Lee ran his fingers through his hair, "Amanda…Look I really, really need your help right now. I'm working on this case and I'm not getting anywhere. I just need you to get me into the weather bureau. That's it. I'll let you get back to Stan."

"Dean."

"Whatever. So will you please help me?"

Amanda closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes and gave him a hard stare before asking, "What do I have to do?"

The man seemed to size her up and down before responding, "Tonight, I'll pick you up and..."

He seemed to have sensed something and started to scan the area as if looking for someone. Amanda crossed her arms and started to tap her foot in annoyance. Finally after a couple of minutes of Lee seemingly staring off into space, she tried to get his attention.

"What were you about to say?"

Satisfied that no one appeared to be watching, he turned his attention back to Amanda; "Amanda, let's move away from here."

Amanda turned and looked over at the picnic spot. Seeing that Dean had yet to return, she shrugged her shoulders before responding. "Sure I guess it's going to be a while before Dean gets back."

Lee nodded and began to walk off down a foot path that seemed to lead away from everybody. Realizing that Amanda was not following him, Lee turned around and gave a jerk with his head indicating that she should follow.

Amanda gave one final glance over where she and Dean were having a picnic before she moved from the tree and began to walk beside him down a big hill.

After about five minutes of walking, Amanda looked up from her feet and realized that they had come to an area where very few people were mingling about but there was some tree cover.

Unable to contain it anymore, Amanda stopped in her tracks and placed her hands on her hips; "Lee, why on earth do you need me to get into the weather bureau? And what does this have to do with last night?"

Lee looked about him; satisfied that there were not any people in the area he attempted a response to her question. "Last night?"

Amanda nodded; "Lee, you did practically tackle me last night. So what is going on or is it a need to know basis?"

Lee sighed, "I guess you have a right to know since I did almost get us both caught last night. There was someone who was working there and got in contact with me because he ran across something that frightened him. His name was John and he was going to be an informant."

Amanda stood there dumbfounded;" John? Is that why you wanted to get into the weather bureau?"

"Yeah, I was hoping to find out why he died."

Amanda looked at Lee like he had grown two heads; "John's dead?"

"Yeah. John's body was found about two days ago well away from here. Did you know him?"

"Well yeah, I mean, he is a co-worker of um…Dean."

Before Lee could respond, the sound of a gun rang out. Acting out of pure instinct, Lee grabbed Amanda and pulled her down behind some bushes just as he heard the bullet wiz behind him. He covered her with his body and ducked his head. Realizing that no other shots had been fired, Lee, risking his safety, raised his head to get a better view of the shooter.

As soon as he peeked above the shrubbery, another shot rang out causing to dive back down. This time it came from his left Settling back into a crouching position, Lee looked about him trying to figure out what to do. Judging by the sounds of the gun shots, the shooter was either really fast, or there were two of them. While he did have his gun with him, he could not risk Amanda's life when he had no clue where the shooters were.

Looking about him, Lee spotted his car a couple of meters away. Formulating a plan, he looked down at Amanda, "Come on; we got to go."

Amanda just stared at him with wide eyes; "What? I'm not leaving Dean."

"We don't have the time to go and get him. I'm sure he'll be fine, but right now we've got to move to my car. Move on the count of three and stay low. Get in on my side. Got it?"

Amanda nodded. Upon her agreement, Lee mouthed the count off. On three they raced to his car and stayed as low to the ground as possible, all the while avoiding the bullets that started to rain down on them. Upon reaching the car, Lee unlocked it and pushed Amanda through his side. Once they were both inside, Lee started the motor as fast as he could and speed out of the parking lot.

Amanda gasped for breath and looked behind her out the back window. Seeing nobody following the car she turned towards Lee; "Do you know who was shooting at us?"

Lee looked over at Amanda and seeing that she was not going to back down responded to her question. "I don't know. But I've got a feeling it has something to do with John's murder. But why shoot now? It's not like I'm anywhere close to finding out anything."

"Ummm…Lee, I might know."

Lee glanced over at Amanda. "Amanda, just because we almost got shot doesn't mean you could possibly know why they were shooting at us."

Amanda fidgeted a little before speaking up; "Do you remember what I said about John?"

"About him being a co-worker of Dean's? Yeah."

"Well um, I don't think those shooters were firing at you so much as they were at me."

"What do you mean?"

"Lee, about two nights ago, Dean and I were meeting at his office to go out to dinner. Realizing I forgot my purse, I went back inside to go get it. When I noticed the light was on in John's office. I thought it was weird at the time because his car was not in the parking lot. So I went up to his door to have a look inside and that is when I witnessed him being killed."

"You witnessed a murder?"

Amanda winced; "yes, that is what I said."

"Amanda, why didn't you report it to the police?"

"Lee, I did report it to the police. But when they got there, they couldn't find anything and laughed at me because they thought I was imagining things and scared of my shadow. They told me to go home and forget about it. The problem is I've been having nightmares about that night and haven't been getting much sleep. So I've been trying to prove that I did see something. But I've been having no luck so far...what's wrong?"

Lee ground his jaw in frustration but didn't respond to Amanda's question.

"Lee, are you mad at me?"

"What? …Oh no Amanda, I'm not mad at you. I see I've got something to take care of later, but why didn't you come to me when it first happened?"

"I thought you would react the same way."

"Oh Amanda…"  
After a few minutes of silence, Amanda spoke up again; "Lee, when I was there last night, I did find something that was of interest, but I was not able to really get much of a look at it."

Lee glanced over at Amanda. "What was it?"

Amanda thought for a minute; "It looked like…weather reports. But the first one seemed off."

"Off how?"

Amanda shook her head, "I'm not sure, but I would like to get another look at it. Dean is working tonight, so it would be the best time to get back in his office."

"Uh Amanda, I'm not sure that is a great idea. With these guys after you…"

Amanda huffed; "Lee, I would be safer with you than trying to go back in there by myself. Besides that, didn't you say you need me earlier? Well now you really need me, because it seems I'm your only connection to the murder and the weather bureau. Whether you like it or not Lee, I'm going."

"Okay, Okay. Just stay close to me when we go in there. These men came after you once and missed. They'll probably do it again."

"You really think they'll come after me again?"

Lee nodded, "Yes I do."

"Oh My Gosh…"

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_Okay ya'll can catch your breath now. Well, there are a few more answers for Lee…not many, but more will come._

_until next week, please r&r and have a wonderful day._

Next time on **Scarecrow and Mrs King: Weathering Revenge: **when I take your partner and break both her body and soul


	12. Chapter 12

_Hello everybody, Grey Fool here with a new chapter._

_First of all, thank you to those who have reviewed and to my beta, who is helping me stay on track with these characters._

_As always, I don't own these characters. They belong to Shoot the Moon._

_Last Week: Amanda and Lee finally talked and some questions have been answered but not all…and they were also shot at._

_Back to the bad guys. Again I'm sorry for the short chapter, but these bad guys don't seem to like long scenes. _

_Please r&r and enjoy the story._

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

Khusbakht slammed his hand against the desk. "How could you miss the woman?"

Both Tom and Dan winced but Dan spoke first. "Sir, that man was there talking to her. He protected her from our shots."

Khusbakht turned away and mumbled. "Could the rumors be true? Could that woman be…"

"Tom interrupted Khusbakht's thoughts. "Sir, maybe we should forget those two. We can still escape if we leave…"

Khusbakht whirled around. "Absolutely not. We cannot leave any evidence we were ever here. And that includes the man and woman. Capture them both and bring them here, tonight."

Tom and Dan looked at each other with grim faces but nodded in compliance and left.

Khusbakht sighed. "Scarecrow, Scarecrow. The rumors are true than. You have a new partner." He chuckled, "Well, not only will I utterly destroy you, but I will immensely enjoy the look of horror on your face when I take your partner and break both her body and soul.

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_Okay this guy has some serious issues with Lee…why? Well you'll have to wait and see on that one. Just so you know the rating is not going to change on this story._

_Just so that everyone knows, I'm going to air on the side of caution and up the rating to an 'M' starting with the next chapter. There is not going to be any rape in this story(I won't take the characters that far), but what Khusbakht has planned for Amanda and will describe in a few chapters is going to be somewhat graphic._

_I'm just letting people know what the plans are for this story._

_until next week, please r&r and have a wonderful day._

Next time on **Scarecrow and Mrs King: Weathering Revenge: "**What are you doing?"


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello everybody, Grey Fool here with a new chapter._

_First of all, thank you to those who have reviewed and to my beta, who is helping me stay on track with these characters. As always, I don't own these characters. They belong to Shoot the Moon._

_Last Week: We checked in on the bad guys…and boy was Khusbakht not a happy camper. _

_Now it is time to check on Lee and Amanda to see what they are up to. _

_Please r&r and enjoy the story._

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

It was almost dark by the time Lee pulled into the parking lot of the weather bureau. As he got out of the car and moved to Amanda's side to open the door, she handed him his car keys.

As soon as Lee closed the door, he started to walk toward s the building, but Amanda stayed put. Realizing that she wasn't following, Lee turned back towards her, confused.

"Heh, uh Amanda. What are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

"I asked what are you doing."

"Oh well, see I was wondering about the plan."

"The plan?"

Amanda nodded; "Yes the plan. I mean, do you really expect you to just waltz right in there and say to the guard, 'excuse me sir, but I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting me get past the gate. ' It's not like Gerald is going to let the man he arrested last night go waltzing right by him is he? I know you agent types like to keep your identity secret. So I was wondering what the plan was."

Lee sighed; "That's why I have you."

"Well of course that is why you have me. I'm your only connection to the case. But that still doesn't explain the plan. How do you expect to get in?"

"I just thought, well you know, you would be my fiancé," and with that Lee spun on his heel and jogged to the entrance of the building.

"What?"

Amanda practically had to run to catch up with him, but by the time she got inside the building, Lee was talking to Gerald.

"Ah there she is. Mr. Gerald, I like you to meet my fiancé. Mrs. Soon-to-be Stensan"

Amanda gave a nervous grin; "Heh, actually Gerald it is more like we are engaged to be engaged. I've not said yes to this man yet. He just likes to think that I said yes."

"I say Mrs. King. I didn't think you were that type of lady."

Amanda leaned in closer to Gerald; "I would really appreciate if you didn't tell Dean this. I haven't made up my mind yet. And it would give him the wrong impression if you know what I mean."

Gerald nodded; "Sure Mrs. King. I won't say a word."

Amanda smiled; "Thank you Gerald. Now I was wondering if you wouldn't mind letting us past the gate. You see Mr. Stensan here forgot something in the office next to Dean's, where he planned on surprising me last night and he really needs it back. So if you don't mind…"

"Not at all Mrs. King, please go right on through. And Mr. Stensan, I apologize about last night."

Lee gave a nervous chuckle; "Think nothing of it. You were just doing your job after all. Thanks again for your help."

Lee started pushing Amanda slightly through the gate and around the corner. When they were out of Gerald's eyesight, he dropped his hand.

Amanda groaned; "Honestly, what is it with you men that make you think you're all high and mighty?"

"Excuse me?"

"First, it's Dean trying to keep an eye on me and asking where I'm going every five minutes and calling at all hours of the night being sure I am where I say I am. Then those policemen that came to investigate what I saw last night, but would they listen? No, they suggested I go home and forget about it. I mean how could I forget those two creepy eyes that stare at me whenever I try to sleep. Last night, it was the building's manager who gave me the creeps whenever he touched me. …"

"What guy?"

Amanda gave him a confused look.

"What guy?"

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Just some building owner. He came by when I was trying to get into John's office last night. He was kind enough to open the door…but there was just something about him I didn't like. It was like he was trying to act like a gentlemen, but he was hiding something."

Lee paced a little. "what did this guy look like?"

"Oh I say he was he was about 6'2", with dark brown short hair, but the front of his hair was slicked back and a tailored mustache that came out to two fine points at the end and a short beard…you know the type that barely covers your chin but came to a point at the end of it. His voice was heavily accented. Then there were his eyes. They were almost black if you will, but they had this look about them…," Amanda shivered.

When she looked towards Lee, she noticed him with his back towards her and very stiff.

"Lee, is something wrong?"

"What? …Oh no Amanda, nothing is wrong. I wouldn't worry about the guy. Probably…probably just some guy who likes to scare women in a darkened hallway for fun," Lee smiled at Amanda, but it did not quite reach his eyes.

"Come on, Amanda, let's get to John's office."

With that, they walked in silence until they were inside John's office and Lee and had turned the lights on.

Amanda went straight to the chair and opened it up so that she could get the reports out. As she did that, Lee went and checked out the rest of the room to be sure they didn't miss anything.

As Amanda looked over the papers, she frowned. "Lee, these weather reports do not make any sense."

Lee walked over and looked over her shoulder. "What do you mean?"

Amanda pointed out to different places of the paper as she explained the data, "This report here states that on July 10th, 1982, it was a bright sunny day in the lower 70's."

"So?"

"Lee, I remember that day because I had to keep the boys inside from the rain. And instead of being outside having fun, they ended up making slime and just about painted my kitchen blue because of the food coloring."

Lee shrugged, "Maybe they got the dates mixed up on the report. It could be a typing error."

Amanda shook her head, "No. I don't think so. I also remember that day was interesting because Mother was frustrated because there were no planes flying anywhere across the nation for some reason. And look here; on July 22, 1982 there were heavy thunderstorms in Williamsburg, VA. But there couldn't have been, because I took the boys down there to visit the area. I do remember however there being a lot of aircraft activity since every tour guide we came across often had to stop and restart their spiel because of the noise from the roar of the engines. Lee you don't think that…"

Lee frowned, "It's possible. I'll get these reports over to crypto and give them the information about the planes. Maybe they can come up with something."

Amanda handed him the papers and looked up at Lee. "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Lee, you said it yourself. If those two men attacked me in the park, what is going to stop them from coming after me at my house, particularly with my family there?

"Well I'm going to take you home and then I will have a couple of people watch your house and protect you from anything suspicious. That way your family is also protected."

"Fine."

Lee gave her a charming smile; "Good, now let's get out of here before your fiancé discovers us."

"Boyfriend, and yes let's do. I don't need anyone else thinking I'm having an affair."

With that, they walked out of the office. Lee turned around, turned off the light and just stared for a few moments before he closed the door.

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_So now we know that John was trying to get in touch with Lee because he uncovered weather reports that were falsified, but it seems Amanda remembers airplanes flying overhead at this date…hmm…wondering what it could mean. _

_I know this chapter didn't have any excitement in it but this one and the next one will give people a chance to take a deep breath before the plunge. _

_If there is anything confusing about the clues, please don't hesitate to send me a PM._

_until next week, please r&r and have a wonderful day._

Next time on **Scarecrow and Mrs King: Weathering Revenge: "**isn't that the guy who tried to blow up the air force base?"


	14. Chapter 14

_Hello everybody, Grey Fool here with a new chapter._

_First of all, thank you to those who have reviewed and to my beta, who is helping me stay on track with these characters._

_As always, I don't own these characters. They belong to Shoot the Moon._

_Last Week: Amanda and Lee took a good long look at those weather reports and discovered that they contain weather that never occurred. Hmmm…what is going on._

_Please r&r and enjoy the story._

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

Francine came waltzing into Billy's office holding a file. "I don't know how you do it Lee, but you've done it again."

Lee gave her a nervous grin; "Ah ha, what have I done again?"

"Those weather reports that you brought in has sent Crypto into orbit. It took those guys a while, but they were able to translate the reports into information about missions."

Lee spoke up at that point. "You don't mean those Air Force Missions that have been sabotaged?"

"The very same ones."

Billy frowned; "wait, what weather reports have to do with air force missions being sabotaged?"

"I asked myself that same question and did a little digging. Turns out that the weather reports were fake, so that nothing on them actually reported what the weather was like. Crypto came up with the fact that different types of weather designated for the air force's current planes. The wind speed and direction signified how many days and what direction those planes will be coming from. For example," Francine looked down at her notes and shuffled some pages, "on October 25, 1983, Grenada is supposed to have heavy rain, up to 6.0 inches, and lots of thunder and lightning along with heavy fog."

Billy stood up so fast he almost toppled his desk over. "That is the same day that operation Urgent Fury is supposed to be on."

Lee stood up. "Billy, that must have been what John wanted to tell me about. He found those weather reports and realized that the data could not be right. Whoever is recording the data must have confronted him and killed him."

Billy stood up as well; "And had it not been for Amanda, we would never have been able to figure out any of this. Lee, do you think she is in any danger?"

"If the gunfire that took place this afternoon is any indication, I would say yes." At that point Lee stood up and started pacing the room.

Then there was a knock on the door and Lee opened it, allowing a small man to come into the room.

"Sir, the computer just printed out these papers. As per your orders, I'm bringing them to you."

"Thanks." Lee took the papers and scanned over them. He suddenly crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor.

Billy spoke up. "What is it Lee?"

Lee turned and faced Billy. "Amanda mentioned earlier about running into some building owner while she was there last night and, based on her description, I'm worried about who it possibly was."

"Who was it?"

"William Cartel."

"Cartel, isn't that the guy who tried to blow up the air force base in Washington, D.C. about four years ago and almost took you with him?"

"The very same; the bombs didn't go off and he accused me of sabotaging them swearing vengeance if he ever saw me again."

"I thought that guy got life in prison."

Lee ran his hand through his hair. "So did I. But according to the records, he was released about three years ago and defected to Russia. According to sources he changed his name to Khusbakht."

"Lee, do you think he is in the States?"

"Based on Amanda's description, yes."

"All right, I want you to get over there and keep watch until the morning. We'll figure out what to do at that point in time."

"You got it Billy." With that, Lee took off and headed over to Amanda's house. Once he was in the car, he tried to communicate to the two guards at her house. But no response ever came. 

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_Oh dear…Is Amanda in trouble? Has she been kidnapped or killed even? I guess you'll just have to wait and see. Well at least now you know the backstory to Khusbakht._

_until next week, please r&r and have a wonderful day._

Next time on **Scarecrow and Mrs King: Weathering Revenge: **After about two minutes of struggling, Amanda went limp.


	15. Chapter 15

_Hello everybody, Grey Fool here with a new chapter._

_First of all, thank you to those who have reviewed and to my beta, who is helping me stay on track with these characters._

_As always, I don't own these characters. They belong to Shoot the Moon._

_Last Week: Last week we dropped in on Lee and now we have some answers finally._

_Now let's see what Amanda is up to._

_Please r&r and enjoy the story._

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

"So what happened to you today at the park, Missy?"

Amanda looked up from her reading on the couch and thought about it. "What do you mean Mother?"

Dotty put her hands on her hips. "Amanda, I get a call from Dean in near panic because there was report of gunshots at the park and he could not find you anywhere. Now he'll be calling any minute demanding an explanation and frankly my dear I want one too."

Amanda gulped but stuck to the lie she came up with. "Mother, nothing happened. I don't even know what gunshots you are talking about. Dean and I were done with our picnic and a friend from my club came up to me and said we had an emergency meeting so I left. But I told Dean about it before I left."

Dotty stared at her daughter and scrutinized her. "An emergency meeting? That's funny that you claim you told Dean since he called here around 6 o'clock asking where you were and if you were all right."

Amanda's voice went up an octave as she became nervous. "Really, because I could have sworn I did tell him."

"Uh huh."

Amanda wrung her hands before she came up with an idea to get her mother off of the subject. "Look Mother I think it is time for bed don't you? I'm going to lock up for the night."

Dotty held Amanda's gazed for a couple of seconds before relenting, "All right Dear. With the boys over at a friend's house and my headache coming on I think that's a good idea. I'm going to go upstairs, take a big dose of sleeping pills and hope it goes away by morning. Good night, Dear."

"Good night, Mother."

With that Dotty went up the stairs to her room. Once Amanda heard her mother close her bedroom door, she let out a huge sigh of relief. If her mother had discovered even a hint of what was really going on, she would get the third degree and never hear the end of it, let alone that she had lied to her.

With those happy thoughts to accompany her, Amanda went about locking up for the night. As she was starting with the windows in the living room, she heard what sounded like a bang coming from the kitchen. Thinking it was Lee and her curiosity getting the better of her, Amanda went over to find out what was up. Upon heading straight into the kitchen, Amanda discovered that there kitchen door was wide open. Thinking it was strange for that to happen since there were no strong winds blowing at the moment and Lee would never break down the door, she looked outside before closing the door.

Not seeing any sign of Lee, she went back to the living room to finish locking up, when Amanda felt a pair of hands grab her from behind. One hand was held a cloth over her mouth and nose while the other grabbed her around the middle, effectively pinning her arms at her side. After about two minutes of struggling, Amanda went limp.

Her attacker laughed happily as he whispered so not to disturb the rest of the house. "Quick Tom, help me carry her out to the car."

"I don't think so."

Both Tom and Dan whirled around to the voice and discovered Lee standing in the doorway of the kitchen with a gun pointing at them. Lee had panicked when he saw the backdoor wide open and decided to come in.

Lee's face darkened at the sight of Amanda drugged. "Now you two are going to put her down nice and slowly then we are going to have ourselves a nice little chat."

Looking at each other, Dan made the first move and knocked Lee's gun out of his hands. Lee made a move to punch Dan, but Dan ducked causing Lee to hit Tom instead. The force from Lee's punch caused Dan to drop Amanda to the floor.

Lee then began to exchange punches with Tom, trying to knock him out. All of the sudden, Tom grinned in a menacing way and pointed over Lee's shoulder. Lee turned around to see what the guy was pointing at and was faced with the sight of Dan pointing a gun at Amanda's head.

"Surrender quietly or it's permanent lights out for her."

Lee slowly put his hands up.

Dan gestured with the gun while keeping a firm hand on Amanda's body. "Now slowly walk towards the backdoor. Don't try and be a hero. It will only earn her a bullet.

Lee walked towards the exit, but just before he walked outside he turned around to try to confront Tom only to have met Tom's fist with his face and Lee crumpled to the floor.

Tom shook out his hand and looked over at Dan. "That hurt."

"Put some ice on it when we get back. Right now let's get them back to the boss. Oh, don't forget to pick up the gun. Can't leave any signs of a struggle here and we don't need anyone else getting suspicious."

With a great effort, Tom and Dan managed to get both Lee and Amanda bound and into the back of the van, closing the door on them. Neither Lee nor Amanda ever woke up in the darkness of the nightmare that was about to fall upon them.

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_Uh oh, looks like trouble for Lee and Amanda, but the question is, how does it all end? _

_until next week, please r&r and have a wonderful day._

Next time on **Scarecrow and Mrs King: Weathering Revenge: **Amanda whimpered slightly.


	16. Chapter 16

_Hello everybody, Grey Fool here with a new chapter._

_First of all, thank you to those who have reviewed and to my beta, who is helping me stay on track with these characters._

_As always, I don't own these characters. They belong to Shoot the Moon._

_Last Week: Last week Amanda and Lee were knocked out. _

_Now let's see where they are. One other thing, there is a small paragraph that probably would rank 'M', I've marked it in the story but other than that one section the rest is rated 'T'_

_Please r&r and enjoy the story._

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

Lee's eyes fluttered open. Seeing a blinding light, he shut his eyes in hopes of blocking the headache he felt coming on. Whatever had knocked him out had packed quite a punch.

After a few minutes, Lee groaned and tried to move his hands to rub his head. However, he came to discover that both his hands were tied together with rope and he was bound to a chair. He even tried to twist his body to see what was behind him, but whoever tied him up had done so leaving very little wiggling room.

Lee studied the room that had become his prison with some hopes of finding something that he could use to cut the ropes. All that he could tell that was in the room he was in were stacks of boxes. Upon seeing nothing that could cut the ropes, Lee sighed and tilted his head to stare up at the ceiling. It wasn't until he heard a groan that he finally noticed Amanda was also tied up beside him.

"Amanda, are you all right?" Lee whispered.

"I'm slightly nauseous and have very painful headache. It feels like someone wacked me upside of the head with a bag of bricks. Do you know where we are?"

"No, I was hoping you did."

Amanda looked about her. "Well, if I'm right, it is possible we are in one of the storage rooms at the Weather Bureau. Who do you think brought us here?"

"Most likely those two goons that got the jump on us, but if we are going to have a chance to get out of here, we need to start working on these damn ropes. Still keeping up with knots in that Den club?"

"Yeah, why?"

Lee rolled his eyes. "Do you think you might be able to work the knots a little to get yourself free?"

"I could try…Lee, what happened back at the house?"

Lee sighed, "I was coming to your house to check on you, but I got suspicious when the two guards didn't respond to my request for a status updates. By the time I arrived, the two goons were already in your house trying to take you away. One of them must have gotten the drop on me, because I don't remember too much after I came into your house. What about you?"

Amanda just shook her head. "I don't remember much outside of someone putting a cloth on my face and then nothing. How are you coming with your binds?"

"It's like trying to get out of a straight jacket."

"I wouldn't try undoing your bindings if I were you."

Lee and Amanda whirled their heads towards the voice and watched as Khusbakht entered the room.

"Who are you," Lee asked grinding his teeth.

The man smiled slightly. "Scarecrow, I'm surprised at you. Surely after JUST a few of years you remember me. After all it was you who ruined my plans to destroy the Air Force."

Lee frowned a few minutes before recognized who the man was. "William, oh but wait, I forget it is Khusbakht these days. Hmph, from betraying your country to defecting and almost destroying your country, you certainly have been busy. But I do have to ask one thing. Why change your name to Khusbakht? If I remember correctly it is an Muslim name, right?"

Khubaskht nodded. "Yes, it means fortune in Muslim. You see my family has roots in Arabic countries. So when I moved to Russia, I figured what better way to start over then to change my name to that of one with Arabian meaning. It means fortune. And what good fortune I've had since the last time you and I met."

The man walked towards Lee and towered above him; "You see Scarecrow, I've had to remain 'busy' as you put it. After you practically destroyed my career before I could destroy the Air Force, well, I just had to get back at them. So when Russia offered me a job due to my extended knowledge of the U.S. Military, I just couldn't refuse. Then when the U.S showed an interest in Grenada, it was a perfect opportunity to show my skills and work my way up the ladder."

Lee interrupted, "By collecting the Air Force's secrets and sending them over in weather reports? Oh yeah you certainly are improving your skills there."

Amanda spoke up, "Lee…"

Turning abruptly and walking away from Lee, Khusbakht made his way around the chairs and then knelt in front of Amanda. "Ah Amanda, it is such a shame you had to get mixed up in this little business. I've been watching you these past few days and I couldn't help myself that day we ran into each other. I just had to meet you. From what my men tell me, you are a mother of two and a loyal daughter to your mother."

He reached out with his hand and slowly started to stroke her cheek. Closing his eyes, he breathed in and out slowly. "One thing I've learned in Russia, a women like you would make a fine wife. I would be the envy of many Russian men."

Amanda closed her eyes and shuddered trying to turn away to get rid of the creepy feeling she felt as the man touched her. At the same time, Lee struggled against his bindings even harder.

"Let her go. She has nothing to do this."

The man dropped his hand instantly and moved to where he could observe both his prisoners. "Oh, on the contrary; she is the key to my plan. You see, If Amanda here had just left things alone and forgotten about seeing John's death; I would just be destroying you Scarecrow. As it is, not only will I utterly destroy you, but Amanda here," Khusbakht grabbed Amanda's hair and yanked it back while moving in close enough to breath in her scent, "will stay by my side and watch you suffer."

Amanda whimpered slightly.

Khusbakht smiled and let go of her hair. "However I remember how you operate Scarecrow and I do love a challenge as well as watching you operate. I propose to raise the stakes a little higher. I will release you and you will have to figure out how to save your lives and stop the bomb that I have hidden somewhere in the building. Don't bother with just trying to find an exit, all the doors are locked. If you can manage to stop the bomb in time, well then I might just spare your lives."

Lee snarled and glanced over at Amanda as best he could. Seeing she was looking at him with fear in her eyes, he gave a slight nod towards her and received one back. Turning back to Khusbakht, Lee gave their answer. "Fine, we'll play your game."

"Excellent," Khusbakht turned towards Tom, who just entered the room. "Please release our prisoners and let them leave this room in about five minutes."

With that, Khusbakht left the room. Tom walked over to where Lee and Amanda were and cut the ropes. As soon as Lee was free, he turned on Tom and gave him a right hook across his jaw. He took a fighting stance expecting a returning punch, but Tom had toppled over and landed on the floor, out cold.

"_That_ is for the goose egg on my head."

After being sure Tom was out for the count, he turned his attention to Amanda and finished untying her.

Pulling her up, Lee started rubbing her wrists trying to get blood circulation back in her hands. Noticing she was looking at her hands, he leaned down so that he could catch her eye. "You all right?"

Amanda looked back up and, despite the fact Lee could see shock and fear in her eyes, nodded. "Yes, Lee. I'm fine. Just a little spooked is all. Do you know about how long we've been in here?"

"No clue. Why?"

Amanda groaned. "My mother Is going to kill me. I was just supposed to have been locking up the house, but when she finds out I disappeared and without calling Dean…Dean. Oh my gosh, he is going to be so mad at me when he sees me again. It was bad enough to have disappeared on him at the picnic but to not have called him…"

"Uh Amanda, is there something going on with Dean I should know about," Lee asked, his voice full of concern.

Amanda shook her head. "Dean? Is there something going on with Dean? No, no there's nothing going on with Dean."

Lee shook his head and decided to drop the subject seeing as he would not get an answer from her at the moment. That and they were running out of time.

"Come on, we've got to find that bomb."

With that, Lee grabbed Amanda's hand and together, they maneuvered through the maze of hallways and doors. To Lee's surprise, they met no trouble at all. In fact they did not meet anybody at all. Finally after several minutes, Amanda tugged at Lee's arm and pointed to a door marked 'Monitoring Room'.

Lee nodded and turned to face Amanda, placing both of his hands on her shoulders, and whispered. "Alright now I'm going to check in this room to see if the bomb is in there, I want you to go find a phone and dial 1-988-0209 ask for Billy Melrose. Got it?"

Amanda nodded and took off down a different direction and disappeared around a corner. Pulling out his gun, Lee crept slowly up to the door. Placing one hand on the handle, he jerked the door open resulting in a large bang when it hit the wall.

Ignoring the sound, Lee crept slowly into the room without any problems. Seeing nobody was in the room. Lee put his gun away and began searching the area for a bomb. Seeing as there was nothing in the room but control panels for the gigantic computer in the room he began his search there. Plus, if he remembered the way Khusbakht's way of building bombs correctly, the bombs needed to be placed in areas where they could pull power from other devices. And a big computer would be a perfect power supply.

After pulling out many control panels until he found the bomb. He pulled it up to try and move the bomb, but all that came out with it was a bunch of wires running into the circuitry of the control panel. He placed the bomb gently back into its place, not wanting to trigger anything.

At the sound of the door banging, Lee whirled around, pulling out his gun, and saw Khusbakht standing just behind the gate.

"It's over Khusbakht."

Khusbakht turned around with a smile on his face. "Not quite Mr. Stetson. You may have caught me, but you have not saved all the lives in this building yet. I'm still in the lead."

Lee lowered his gun, "What?"

"I see you've found the bomb, go ahead and take a look."

Lee inched his way back towards the bomb, keeping his gun trained on Khusbakht. Once Lee was in range of black screen, he saw that five minutes flashed a couple of times before it started ticking down.

Lee turned his attention back to Khusbakht, "What did you do?"

"Tut tut Lee, I'm surprised at you. You see I had the bomb rigged to begin the countdown once I stepped into this room. But Lee, that is not the only reason I'm ahead."

Khusbakht turned and beckoned Dan over, revealing a struggling Amanda in Dan's arms. In a quick flash, Amanda was pushed into Khusbakt's arms and he pointed a knife to her throat with one hand while the other circled her stomach.

"You see Scarecrow, not only do you have a ticking bomb on your hands, but I also have your partner."

Lee growled, "Let her go."

_This next part is rated 'M'. Please skip if you are under 18 yrs._

Khusbakht grinned. "No Scarecrow, I don't think I will. You see I thought about it in the last few minutes, and Amanda here," Khusbakht took in a deep breath close to Amanda's hair, "is just too good to pass up. Yes…I think I'll make her a housekeeper with…special benefits. Hmm…I can see it now; Men will line up outside my door to make special appoints to have her come and 'clean' their houses. But first, I'll make her my wife and, after watching Dean interact with Amanda, finish teaching her the way a woman should behave with a man. Wouldn't you agree Lee?"

Khusbakht loosened his grip slightly so he could almost bury his face into Amanda's neck.

_End of the 'M' section. Now is okay for younger readers to read from this point_

While Lee's insides were burning with rage, he tried to keep a cool outer exterior. Once Lee was sure he had eye contact with her, he gave her a very slight nod.

When she returned the signal, Amanda lifted up her foot and forced it down with all her might on Khusbakht's foot. With a yelp, he let go of Amanda to grab it in pain. As soon as she could, Amanda moved out of Lee's way.

Lee took the opportunity of Amanda's distraction to tackle Khusbakht just as the timer on the bomb went to zero.

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_Whew…what a chapter. I never originally intended for this chapter to get so intense. Anyway, now you can see why I aired on the side of caution and bumped up the rating._

_Well, until next week, please r&r…at least I think people would like me to get Lee and Amanda out of this situation…I could always leave them in a burning building if no one wants to know what happens next._

_Oh and about Khusbakht's name. When I originally wrote this story, it was set in present day. That led to having a Muslim name since it would have flowed with current events. However when I put the story pack in the original time frame of Scarecrow and Mrs. King, I forgot to change his name to a Russian name._

Next time on **Scarecrow and Mrs King: Weathering Revenge: **he had a very important phone call to make back at the Agency in regards to a certain weather man.


	17. Chapter 17

_Hello everybody, Grey Fool here with a new chapter._

_First of all, thank you to those who have reviewed and to my beta, who is helping me stay on track with these characters._

_As always, I don't own these characters. They belong to Shoot the Moon._

_Last Week: Last week…well a bomb's timer hit zero._

_Shall we see if Lee and Amanda survived?_

_Please r&r and enjoy the story._

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

Red and blue flashing lights from ambulances and police cars brightened the parking lot like it was the Fourth of July. There were multiple people milling about and going in and out of the Weather Bureau. Off to the side behind the police tape, Amanda stood and watched the scene before her with a blanket wrapped around her that had been offered by one of the EMT's on the scene.

She was not absolutely sure why someone had called for medical help since no one was hurt. The bomb had surprised everyone when it did not go off. Amanda thought back to everyone's expressions, and now that she thought about it, Lee's expression had been more of relief than of shock.

"Amanda couldn't understand why Lee wasn't as shocked as she was that the bomb never detonated. As she continued to watch the people around her doing their job, a voice popped up from beside her.

"So are you all right?"

Amanda whirled around and came face to face with Lee.

"Lee don't do that, you nearly gave me a heart attack."

Lee gave her an apologetic look.

After a few minutes, Amanda finally relented and answered his question. "Yes Lee, I'm perfectly fine. It's not like an explosion went off or anything."

Lee nodded, "That is true. We got lucky there."

So how do you know Khusbakht?"

Lee sighed. "About four years ago, I was assigned to a case about a leak in the Air Force that was causing many missions to fail. During the course of the investigation, I discovered that William Cartel, aka. Khusbakht, a radar and radio operator was in fact the leak. When I went to confront him, I ended up chasing him down to a cargo area. It was a a standoff for a bit because he claimed the area was littered with bombs and he would detonate them if I took a step closer. But in the end I did manage to capture him."

"What about the bombs? Wasn't it a big risk to capture him with the threat of him bombing the area?"

Lee chuckled, "Yeah it was, but after our bomb experts looked at them, it turned out that Khusbakht was no bomb builder. He may have put them together, but they would not have gone off."

"I say that was lucky."

"Yeah it was lucky," Lee ran fingers through his hair and sighed. "Unfortunately Khusbakht seems to blame me for somehow messing with the bombs and rigging them to not explode. Anyway, he swore vengeance if we ever met again."

"Were you betting that he made his own bomb again tonight?"

"Yeah…Yeah I was. Somehow I knew his ego would not allow him to let someone else build his bombs. And since they were indeed duds last time…"

Amanda nodded. " Leading you to believe they wouldn't explode this time, either?"

"Amanda? What are you doing here?"

Amanda turned and faced the direction of the voice, only to discover it belonged to Dean himself. She glanced back over her shoulder only to find Lee was already walking back towards Billy and Francine.

She groaned. "Dean, I thought you were working tonight."

He walked closer to her, encircled his arms around her crushing her to his body, and looked down at Amanda. "No, honey, a friend of mine called and asked if he could trade spots and I agreed. But I just got a call from the police requesting my presence here. Do you have any idea what happened? And what are you doing here? Didn't your mother tell you I was going to call you later this evening?"

Amanda stood there for a minute and thought back to the section of time when she and Lee had been waiting for everybody to show up. He had warned her that once again she could not repeat any of the recent events to anybody, for national security reasons.

"Amanda?"

The voice brought her back to the present. She smiled up at Dean. "No, I'm afraid I got here after the police started blocking everything off. Thinking you were inside, I stayed here waiting for you to come out. I thought it would be easier than for you to call me. Plus after what happened at the park…"

"You're so sweet, Honey."

After a few minutes of surveying the scene, Dean finally spoke up, "Well, whatever happened here; at least neither one of us had anything to do with it. I'm so glad we live normal lives aren't you?"

At that moment, Amanda spotted Lee watching her from her spot. After he saw she had noticed him, he turned away from her.

Assuming that she was agreeing with him from her by being unresponsive, Dean pushed the blanket off and grabbed her by both arms and steered in the direction of his car. He all but frog marched her off of the scene.

"Come on, Sweetcakes. Let's leave this stuff to these people and go back to our normal, happy lives as boyfriend and girlfriend. Though I hope someday, it will be more."

***  
"Well Lee, I'm sure your report will be an interesting read once it comes together."

Distracted, Lee nodded as he watched what's-his-face almost drag Amanda from the scene.

"Well you have that little housewife to thank for that," Francine sneered.

Billy rubbed his temple. "Francine, if it had not been for Amanda we would have lost a lot more than just people tonight. We would have lost our ability to launch the Military's Surprise Attack down in Grenada. Now the plans are safe and the Military can proceed as planned. "

Lee looked back to Francine. "I agree with Billy, we could have been worse off tonight had she not seen the murder."

Francine crossed her arms; "Lee has our little suburban mother turn you into a domesticated spy?"

Lee glared at her, "Francine?"

Francine just stared at him with a look of pure innocence about her. "Yes?"

"Button it."

Billy just shook his head. "Okay you two, that's enough. Oh Lee, since you were able to have finish this case in record time I have another case for you."

Lee rubbed his hands, "Great, where is it? Germany, Japan, London?"

"Washington D.C"

"Huh?"

Billy smiled. "I'm putting you on the security detail for the Senator's Ball."

"Ah come on, Billy."

Billy held up his hand, "Save it, will ya? They bumped the ball up and it will take place in three days. And since that is going to crunch time in to protecting this thing, I'm putting my best man on this thing…you."

Lee groaned.

Billy started to walk away before he turned back, "Oh, and you might want to bring someone with you. You know, just to maintain your cover."

Francine just gave Lee a big smile, "Oh don't worry Lee, I'm sure someone will be available in one of your little black books."

Lee just hung his head, when his ears picked up two familiar voices that he was unable to place. Looking in their direction, he noticed that it was Officers Steadman and Hanson.

Seeing that they were off to the side with nobody around, Lee headed off in their direction.

Francine called out, "Lee where are you going?"

"I've got some personal business to take care of," he called over his shoulder.

As Lee got closer, he picked up the tail end of the conversation.

Hanson just shook his head. "Man, I can't believe we got called to this place twice in a row involving the same woman."

Steadman snorted. "Yeah, apparently there was thought to be a bomb planted but it turned out to be a dud. How much you want to bet that woman planted it and called it in as a joke?"

Lee's voice came up from behind them. "Just how much you want to bet that woman happened to have more sense of security that you two Bozo the Clowns put together?"

Both officers whirled around and came face to face with a very angry Lee.

Lee grabbed their uniforms and pulled them closer to him. "You listen to me, _both_ of you. If I ever, _ever_, hear or catch you not taking a woman seriously enough to do your jobs and check out everything possible because you feel a woman is beneath you in society, I will not only have you thrown out of the police force, but you will only be able to get jobs as janitors that will clean houses for women for the rest of your lives…for free."

Lee turned away and before he could walk two steps away, Officer Steadman piped up, "Hey Buster, where do you get off in telling us how to run our jobs? You're not our boss."

Lee turned back around slowly and spoke in his most quiet and calm voice that he could muster. "I am someone who has more ears and eyes across this world then you could ever hope for. There is no place you can't go that I will not be able to find you. Think of me as your biggest nightmare."

Lee continued to glare at them until he felt sure they were about to pee their pants, he turned and walked away. When he was out of their ear shot, Lee chuckled to himself.

In reality, he could never really cause them to lose their jobs or force them out of the police force…although if he pulled most of his strings, Lee was pretty sure he could be sure those two would get jobs like patrolling the carnivals that came into town. But that would take a lot of work.

Lee shook his head. No, the best thing to do was just keep an eye on them for now and be sure they changed their ways. If not, well maybe he'd send them a little reminder of this event.

But for now, he had a very important phone call to make back at the Agency in regards to a certain weather man.

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_See, I didn't leave them in a burning building. Everyone can breathe now. Plus those cops have not been put in their place._

_Wow, only one more chapter to go…but is it the end?_

_until next week, please r&r and have a wonderful day._

Next time on **Scarecrow and Mrs King: Weathering Revenge: **Swearing to himself that he will be back to make sure Amanda would be his and his alone.

.


	18. Chapter 18

_Hello everybody, Grey Fool here with the new and final chapter. I can't believe it is almost done._

_First of all, thank you to those who have reviewed, and even though if you didn't review thank you for taking the time to read this story._

_Also a big thank you to my beta, who is helping me stay on track with these characters._

_As always, I don't own these characters. They belong to Shoot the Moon._

_Last Week: Last week Lee and Amanda solved the case._

_Now it's time for the ending._

_Please r&r and enjoy the story._

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

Amanda and Dean walked together to the airport trying to reach the right terminal before Dean's boarding call was announced. After a couple of minutes of jostling through the crowds to reach the gate, they were able to make it just as a line was forming.

Upon reaching his terminal, Dean turned to Amanda and flashed a sad smile. "Sweetheart, are you positive you can't come to London with me? I'll be gone almost a year if not longer. There will be many lonely nights with me being up all night worrying about you."

Amanda laughed nervously. "I'm positive Dean. I've got the two boys to look out for and I will be fine. You'll be so busy with your new career that I will doubt you'll even notice that I'm not there."

Dean pressed himself to her and tightened his grip on her arms so that it was almost bruising her. "Oh but Honey I will call you every single day, multiple times at that. I love to know where you are and what you are doing constantly. You know that."

Amanda tried to shrug off his grip but found that she couldn't. "Dean you know that I will never be able to answer all of your calls. I do have two boys remember?"

"Just have your mother take care of them. This way I'll know you'll be waiting by the phone for me to call you whenever I get the chance. And if you do, I'll have a nice surprise for you when I get back."

"This is the last boarding call for American Airlines 353 for London."

Amanda grinned with relief; "Well you better hurry. And put your red ball cap on. It makes you look cute."

"Fine, goodbye for now my Sweets."

"Good-bye Dean."

With that, he gave her a bruising kiss, before he abruptly turned away and walked towards the terminal.

"So did your boyfriend leave okay?"

Amanda jumped at the sound of Lee's voice from behind her. Whirling around to face him, she gave Lee a scolding. "Lee, you scared me. Don't you have anything better to do than sneak up on me?"

Lee just shrugged. "Is there someplace less conspicuous where we can talk?"

Amanda looked around; "How about we walk and talk in the direction of my car?"

Lee nodded and waited for her to lead the way. Silence settled between them as they headed towards Amanda's car.

After a while Amanda did speak up. "In answer to your question, yes Dean did make it to his plane and everything. You know it was funny how this job, in London of all places, just happens to open up right after John's murder was solved. It was almost like it was fate. I mean, despite all the other offers Dean was getting that were just as good, this one call came up and said that they were desperate to have him come to London to do their weather and made an offer that topped all the others put together. Weird, huh?"

Lee laughed nervously; "Uh yeah, very strange indeed."

Finally, upon reaching her car, Amanda turned to Lee unable to bear the silence anymore. "Lee is there something important about the case you wanted to discuss with me? Or did you just want to watch Dean and I say goodbye to each other?"

Lee shook his head and looked slightly nervous about what he had to say. "No, the case is closed. Both Tom and Dan are turning over on their boss Khusbakht. Claiming while they were the ones who kidnapped and took shots at us in the park, it was all under the orders of Khusbakht. Of course, Khusbakht is claiming that he was once again being sabotaged by the government and that all he was doing was running a nice quiet weather bureau. And it was I who in reality did all the work."

Amanda looked slightly shocked. "Surley they aren't going to believe him?"

"No, no. With all the evidence we found and his record, Khusbakht is going away for quite a while. And hopefully will never see the light of day."

Amanda visibly relaxed and nodded. "Good. Is that all that you wanted to tell me?"

Lee looked embarrassed and started to move his right foot back in forth in the dirt for a few minutes. Sighing, Lee moved his line of vision back up to Amanda's eyes then replied to her. "No, no, no that is not all I have to say nor is it the reason to why I'm here."

"Then what is it?"

Lee grimaced; "Uh, well, the agency is ah…providing security for a Senator's Ball…and I was wondering if…you know if you're not busy…you would like to…"

Amanda folded her arms; "If I would like to what?"

Lee cleared his throat. "If you would…you know…like to come with me…After all it is a Friday night and it would be really pathetic to go to one of these things alone. And since I would be working, I just thought…you know after the week you had…if you would like to see what agents do to relax."

"As in a date?"

Lee shook his head. "No, no, no. This is just strictly a business event. You'll even be paid. I figured you saw Monks as the place where all the agents hung out, I thought you would like to see another side of work and play being combined for agents"

"Well, when you put it that way, Hhow can I refuse such a generous offer?"

"I didn't know if you would be interested considering what happened with Delano."

Amanda gave Lee a surprised look. "Lee, what happened with Delano could have happened on any case. Don't worry about it. I would love to go see how you agents play and work at the same time.

Lee grinned, "Great! It is a black tie affair and I'll pick you up at the agency at 6."

With that Lee took off in the direction of his car. Amanda glanced down at her watch and mumbled under her breath and headed off to her car quickly as possible to get ready in such little time.

Neither Lee nor Amanda noticed a pair of eyes flashing anger and jealousy from the bushes, before heading back inside and off to London. Swearing to himself that he will be back to make sure Amanda would be his and his alone. There would be no escape for either of them.

The End

…For now…

_**************SMKSMKSMK*************_

_Well everyone, that is Scarecrow and Mrs. King: Weathering Revenge. Hope ya'll enjoyed the journey of reading it as much as I had of writing it. If I get enough interest I may start posting the next segment of the series. If people think it should end here, I won't post it._

_Look for me in my next two stories:_

_How to Become an Agent Amanda Style_

_Scarecrow and Mrs. King: Filming Revenge (the second tale of the Revenge series)_

_until the next story, please r&r and have a wonderful day._


End file.
